A Forever Changed Life
by Mother-of-Dragons-22
Summary: A strange meeting adds a new member to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield. Rhunia is a mystery, from the day she was born to the day she joined the dwarves on their quest. And with mystery comes secrets... Eventual Fili x OC. Rated T just to be sure. Please review, and enjoy! :)
1. What Are You Doing Up There?

**Author's Note: I am new to the world of fan fiction, so please, take it easy on me. I've read so many good stories here from a lot of good writers ( Calla Mae, for example, is one of the best. Go read her brilliant stories if you haven't yet, you won't be sorry!). **

**If enough people enjoy this story, I will continue posting up chapters. So please, read and let me know what you think! Comments are certainly welcome, as well as suggestions. **

**As for the story, may be slight AU (when it comes to dialogue, locations, etc.) Trying to stick to movie/book-verse. It will be a Fili/OC, there aren't enough out there. (I've seen so many good Kili/OC and Thorin/OC stories though.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from The Hobbit, or anything from the wonderful Mr. Tolkien.**

* * *

Chapter One: What Are You Doing Up There?

"I'll bet he doesn't even show up," one of the dwarves mused aloud. Gandalf didn't turn to see which had said it. He had faith in Bilbo Baggins. "And I'll take that bet. The hobbit will show, give him time." The company of dwarves would continue on their quest to reclaim their home, Erebor, even if the Halfling wasn't with them. Thorin knew it was possible that they would have to look elsewhere for their burglar.

They continued down the path, laughing amongst themselves and making jokes. Thorin held a hand up, and they all brought their ponies to a stop. "Do you hear that?" he asked, pointing off to the side. A rustling sound, it was, followed by what sounded like grunting. Gandalf dismounted from his horse, and a few of the dwarves did as well.

They walked as quietly as possible towards the sounds; curiosity had gotten the better of them. Fili and Kili immediately starting giggling quietly with one another when the group rounded a series of tall trees and saw what it was that was making such a fuss.

Rhunia Byorwenlo continued reaching upward, trying her hardest to pull herself up and cut the rope. With no such luck, and the fact that she was growing tired, she finally gave up and let her body go limp … again, curses spewing quietly from her mouth. And there she hung, upside down, now staring at a bunch of dwarves and one very tall wizard.

"Well … this is embarrassing," Rhu huffed. The two dwarf princes began howling with laughter, Bofur managed a cheeky grin as well. Thorin seemed to be the only one who didn't find the situation amusing at all, and shot his nephews an icy glare.

"Lovely day, isn't it, Gandalf?" They all looked to the old wizard after Rhu had addressed him directly and wondered how she knew him. Gandalf hadn't said a word. He stood there for a moment, toying with his smoking pipe. "Rhunia my dear, what on Earth are you doing?" he'd broken his silence and asked the woman.

Rhu was having a hard time hiding her annoyance, none of them had so much as offered to help her down. She smiled at the wizard and said, "Oh you know, just…" She had to stop herself from stating the obvious. "I was hunting, and it seems I've been delayed now."

Bofur took the opportunity to chime in. "Aye lass, and whose trap have ya stumbled into there?" They all looked on in silence, waiting for the answer. Though a few of them already had an idea what she was going to say. She went on to confirm their suspicions. Rhu retorted, "Mine, sadly," and most of the company erupted into fits of laughter. She didn't find it one bit funny, trying to reach up again to cut the rope.

Her body grew tired and weak as it did the previous time, forcing her to give up once more. "I know you're all enjoying yourselves, but if you'd be so kind as to shut up and help a lady down, I would be most grateful," Rhu hissed through gritted teeth.

Thorin finally motioned for Fili and Kili to assist the young woman. The two boys were more focused on laughing at Rhu than actually coming up with a good way to get her down unharmed.

They stood underneath her and raised their arms, as if to catch her. _You've GOT to be kidding me! _Rolling her eyes, Rhunia didn't bother saying a word. Instead, she watched as the bald dwarf they called Dwalin raised his axe to cut the rope from the tree limb.

And it worked. The line snapped, and sent Rhu hurtling down towards the brothers. They grunted as she landed right on top of them, both having the breath knocked from their bodies. She wasn't heavy, but then again, they hadn't paid much attention when Dwalin chopped the rope in half.

Rhu smiled triumphantly and pushed herself away from the two dwarves underneath her. She dusted her britches off before looking up at Gandalf. "What brings you all the way out here, Gandalf?"

The wizard ignored the looks Thorin had been sending his way. He wasn't going to spill their secrets of Erebor and what they desired, but it made Gandalf chuckle to see them all sweating over it. "Dear child, how long have you been out here?" He answered Rhunia with a question of his own.

She was none too pleased. Rhu knew he would intentionally dodge her question. _Same old wizard,_ she almost thought aloud. The woman shrugged her shoulders and answered, "A day or so, I guess. Which reminds me … would you mind escorting me to the next town?" Rhu didn't expect their leader to respond so quickly, and an unhappy one it was at that.

Thorin clenched his fists, they had no time for unneeded stops. And to have a woman he didn't even know following along with his company? It was most certainly not going to happen. "Out of the question! You have already delayed us, and we cannot afford to have you tagging along."

"Oh but you see, I have no food or water. A thief came and stole my horse as I hung defenselessly, along with the rest of my possessions. I have no way to travel. And I will most certainly be attacked by something when night falls." Rhu feigned a pout, and Gandalf noticed a mischievous look in her eyes. "You won't even know I'm here, I promise!" She didn't like having to beg, but there seemed to be no other way around it.

"I will just follow you if you say no…" It must have worked. Rhu could hear Thorin mutter something under his breath, most likely a curse or two in dwarvish. But she didn't care, it was better than her earlier predicament. "You shall ride with me, my dear," said Gandalf from behind, and soon enough, Rhu was seated up on the tall horse along with the gray bearded wizard.

No sooner had they started moving again, they heard a voice yelling. Along the path ran little Bilbo Baggins. "Wait, wait!" the hobbit cried out after them. "I signed it." He had a beaming smile spread across his face as he handed the contract to Balin. The old dwarf looked over it carefully, giving a nod of approval to Thorin. "Everything seems to be in order."

"Welcome, Master Baggins, to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield." The white bearded dwarf smiled thoughtfully at the Halfling as he spoke. Though Bilbo was unhappy with the idea of having to ride a pony. He began to protest, but to no avail, as Fili and Kili grabbed ahold of his jacket and hoisted him onto a brown pony. The way the animal jerked it's head about made Bilbo nervous, and it showed on his face.

Bilbo brought his pony up beside Gandalf. He had been chatting on, until it finally hit him. He looked up at the woman who rode with Gandalf. "Who is she?" He asked, pointing to Rhu. "This is Rhunia, Master Baggins, and she is going to be accompanying us for a bit."

Gandalf hadn't spoke to Rhu since they'd started riding again. She knew he wasn't pleased with her. "Don't look at me like that. You were taking too long," she said over her shoulder in a soft tone, knowing Gandalf would've brought it up eventually.

Bilbo scratched his head, curious as to what she was referring to. Though he didn't ask, not at that moment anyway. He was sneezing and carrying on, complaining of horse hair and having left his handkerchief back at Bag End.

The company resumed their laughter and joking. Now that their burglar had decided to join them, they could actually begin their quest. Erebor was the prize, and the dragon Smaug would fall at their hands. It weighed heavily on Thorin's mind most of all.

But Smaug wasn't the only thing that plagued his thoughts. The mere idea of having to watch after a tiny hobbit was one thing. But now they'd ended up escorting some human, and a woman at that! Thorin was less than thrilled, and he made no effort to hide it.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it. As I've said, I will continue the story if people like it. And again, comments and reviews are welcomed! :)


	2. You Know Nothing

**A/N: **_Thank you to all that have viewed this story so far, and to those that favorited/followed. It makes me happy! :) I will work on getting more chapters out as quick as I can (with work, etc. going on). Again, I will be sticking mostly to movie/book-verse, and try not to stray. ;)_

_I hope you continue to enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Two: You Know Nothing

"So you were hanging upside down? Really? How does one even get caught in their own trap, I wonder." It was question after question from Bilbo since they'd started out from Hobbiton. He was simply curious about Rhu, even if she hardly spoke to him.

Rhunia had been nodding her head to most of the questions the hobbit asked her, she spoke up occasionally but not often. It wasn't that she was trying to be rude, the woman just didn't have anything to say.

In fact, Rhu was keeping true to her word. Thorin had practically forgotten she was with them, until he heard the sounds of her soft laughter from time to time. The other dwarves didn't seem to mind her. They would often sing, and she would laugh again.

"You wouldn't be laughing as much if you'd seen the way they emptied my pantry, and tossed my dishes about," Bilbo grumbled under his breath, glancing over at Rhu.

At that, Rhu had to break her silence. "Beg your pardon?" The halflings sudden moodiness confused her.

"Ah, it seems our burglar is still sore with us for eating all of his food!" Gloin, who rode beside Bilbo, was smirking. Bilbo found no joy in it, and went on to tell Rhu the story of how so many dwarves crowded into his home, eat his food, and found joy in throwing his dishes all about the house.

Rhu failed at trying to stifle a giggle. She pictured what his face looked like, and it only made her giggle more.

"It seems Mr. Baggins does not enjoy the merrymaking of dwarves," Rhu heard Gandalf say from behind. She was foced to guide their horse about while he enjoyed his pipe. Gandalf loved his smoke rings, but it only made Rhu nervous that he might burn her hair!

She was relieved when he put his pipe away and took the reins back. They had covered a considerable amount of ground through the day, and decided to stop for a rest. Rhu dismounted and stretched her limbs. Gandalf took the time and pulled Thorin away from the group. No one could hear much of their conversation, but took note of Thorin's angry tone.

"What was that about?" Rhu raised an eyebrow after Gandalf left Thorin. The old wizard had a smile on his face. "Our leader will allow you to have one of the ponies," Gandalf pointed before he continued, "and you will remain with us for a while longer, though he is unhappy about that."

"And how did you manage that, my friend?"

"It was my decision, he doesn't have to like it. They will all come to realize what an asset you are, my dear. Do not worry." Gandalf's words calmed her nerves for the moment.

It was only a short rest, and they were all back on their ponies and moving again too soon. Rhu pulled herself on to their last pony. She squirmed in the saddle, not having much room due to the supplies on the animals back as well. But she decided against saying anything for the moment.

As they rode alongside a small stream, Rhu watched a frog or two jump into the water. She listened to the sounds of birds, and admired her surroundings. She was so distracted by the beauty that followed them, that she hadn't even noticed Fili and Kili riding on each side now.

"What?" she asked, looking at the brothers. It somewhat irked her as they would stare and grin without saying a word. The younger of the two, Kili, finally asked, "Where is it you come from, miss?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," replied Rhu, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Are you any good with a blade?" Fili spoke softly, wondering if the woman would be of any use in a fight should they encounter trouble.

Rhu thought herself to be fair with a bow, but she wasn't ready to share that. Instead, she answered, "Yes, I know how to use one."

It brought a smirk to Fili's face. "We shall have to test that some time, won't we?" Kili laughted heartily at his brothers idea, nodding in agreement. "Yes, but knowing how to use a sword and being good at it are two completely different things."

Fili and Kili then began to playfully poke at Rhunia's sides, causing her to squirm more than she had before. "Stop that!" She tried swatting their hands away, and ended up having to speed up just to escape the two young dwarves.

When night came, they found a suitable place to stop and make camp until morning. It couldn't have come a minute sooner. Rhu was quite tired, and would enjoy a few hours sleep. She sat by the fire, watching the flames dance.

Bilbo was finding it difficult to sleep, she noticed. The halfling flopped from side to side, and eventually sat up to see which of the dwarves was snoring so loud. It was Bombur, of course, who had little moths fluttering above his head. The larger dwarf sucked in a breath, and the moths disappeared. It nearly caused Rhu to laugh.

She sat up straighter after hearing Bilbo ask, "What was that?"

"Orcs," said Kili, sending Bilbo into a panic. "Orcs?!" Thorin jerked awake at that mention, a hand drifting down to rest on the hilt of his sword.

Fili caught on to his brothers ruse, and decided to play along. " Throat cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there." Rhu turned her attention to them as well, locking eyes with Fili for a moment before looking away. She watched the displeasure forming on Thorin's face.

"They strike when everyone's asleep, quick and quiet, no screams." Kili spoke again, and the mention of blood made it worse. Thorin's nephews exchanged glances and snickered.

"You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorin was now standing, looking down at Fili and Kili. "You know nothing of the world." He stalked off, nearly tripping over Rhu in the process.

She stood, and saw that Fili was watching her. She offered him a sympathetic half smile, knowing that he and his brother only meant it as a joke. Even if their uncle didn't see it that way, she did.

Rhu made little noise as she stepped around the dwarves on the ground. She could barely hear Balin's voice, telling some a story of how Thorin, son of Thrain, became Thorin Oakenshield.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping." His voice was gruff, and filled with irritation. Thorin spun around slowly, his blue eyes meeting with hers. It was the first time he'd even looked directly at her face since they began their journey.

"Was that really necessary?" Rhu knew she was it was none of her business, and she frankly didn't know why she was asking.

"It is nothing that concerns you!"

"I never said it was. They didn't mean…"

Thorin wouldn't give her time to finish. In his mind, she had no right to say anything. "They are my kin, not yours. They know nothing of orcs or battle … I don't expect that you do either, though."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Women know nothing when it comes to war."

Rhu clenched her fists tightly and took in a deep breath. "You have no idea what I know, master dwarf." She practically spit the words out angrily and strode back to the group, leaving Thorin standing alone.

None of the dwarves made a move to speak with Rhu when she returned, nor did Gandalf or Bilbo. And she made no effort to look at any of them, taking up her spot by the fire and lying down on the ground. Rhunia pushed all thoughts from her mind, and drifted to sleep, thinking no more on the ignorance that dwarves sometimes possessed.

As everyone settled down on their sleeping mats, Fili pulled off his cloak and lightly drapped it over Rhu, covering her body. She was the only one without a mat, and her thin clothing probably did very little to keep her warm. He returned to his seat and slumped back against the boulder to keep watch for the night.

* * *

_Not the most thrilling chapter, but I promise, the next will be better. Please comment or review (or feel free to sent a PM my way) and let me know what you think! Suggestions are always welcomed too. Thank you all again for reading._


	3. You Look Good Covered In Mud

Chapter Three: You Look Good ... Covered In Mud

Fili awoke to the sounds of dwarves arguing. He had no idea what they were in an such a tizzy about, nor did he care. He was only glad that Dwalin had relieved him of watch duty the previous night, and allowed him to get a little rest.

Only now, he saw that his cloak was draped across himself, instead of Rhu. He remembered covering her up, but couldn't recall taking the cloak back. "She said you looked cold, brother." Fili turned to see Kili with a lopsided grin on his face as he pointed over to Rhunia.

She stood in front of her pony, lightly stroking the beasts nose. Fili took the chance to look her over. He realized that she was awfully short for a human female, only an inch or so taller than his uncle Thorin. Her round hips complimented the rest of her body, and he liked that she wasn't sickly thin.

And when she turned, Fili could feel his cheeks getting hot as his eyes drifted upward to her chest. He made himself focus on something else, and began helping the others finish loading their supplies on the backs of the ponies.

Rhu too made herself useful and packed away their sleeping mats. Bilbo was still going on about the noises they'd heard during the night. He knew Fili and Kili had been joking, but it still spooked the little Halfling. Little did any of them know, it actually had been an orc party, keeping a watchful eye on them all.

They all mounted up and set out that morning. Much to their disappointment, rain started falling slowly at first, and then picked up later on. Dori and Ori were the first to complain.

Bilbo didn't bother whining about the rain, he was more concerned about missing second breakfast. "And tea time! We've missed tea time," he went on to say.

Rhu paid it no mind. She followed along the path, picking at a small piece of cloth attached to saddle. "Why do you do that?" She cocked her head over, seeing Kili on one side and his brother on the other, just as they'd been the day before.

She could already only imagine what they would come up with to annoy her this time. "You've been picking at that thing all morning." Kili spoke up again.

"And?" Rhu replied.

"I want to know why."

"Well … why do you fart in your sleep?" She forced herself not to laugh aloud as the words left her mouth. But that didn't mean the same for Fili. The look on his younger brother's face was priceless. Though he hadn't expected such a word to come out of a pretty woman's mouth.

And Kili looked as if the woman had smacked him in the face. "What? I … I do not!" was all he managed to get out in his own defense.

"You most certainly do."

"No I don't!"

Ori, Bofur, and Bilbo decided on listen in, and laughed at the two of them going back and forth like children. Rhu was quite satisfied at getting a rise out of the young dwarf.

"I can assure you, it wasn't snoring that I heard last night."

Dwarves weren't known for their manners, Rhu knew that. But she enjoyed being the one to pick fun at them this time. Unable to hold back any longer, a beaming smile finally spread over her face. That smile quickly faded when she caught sight of Thorin watching them.

She was still fuming over their previous conversation, and refused to look him in the eye. "And what is so funny," asked Thorin.

"Nothing that concerns you." The words were out before Rhu could stop herself. She knew it didn't help matters, she knew she'd angered him even more but she would not be the one to apologize until he did!

Lightly nudging the pony in its sides, Rhu rode on ahead past Thorin, up to where Gandalf was. They didn't speak for a long time. "Put your mind at ease, my dear. Give them some time and you will see."

"He will never let me stay, Mithrandir. You know as well as I do," Rhu grew silent after a glare from the wizard.

The rain had completely stopped by the time they'd found a place to make camp. Gandalf advised against it, and Rhu was inclined to agree. Something about it made her feel uneasy. But they went about unpacking their gear while the grey bearded wizard and Thorin began a heated discussion. Some worked on gathering wood for a fire, while Fili and Kili were charged with looking after the ponies.

And before any of them knew it, Gandalf was striding off towards his horse. "Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo called after the old man.

"The secret company of the only one around here who's got any sense, apart from Miss Rhunia."

"Who's that?"

"Myself, Mister Baggins!" Gandalf's voice boomed, causing Rhu to jump slightly. She took off after the wizard.

"Gandalf! You can't just leave! And you can't leave me with them," she cried out after him. By that time, Gandalf was already on the back of his horse and heading off into the wooded area without a word. Rhu cursed underneath her breath.

Night fell upon them quickly. Rhu dropped another load of wood for the fire, earning the thanks from a few of the dwarves. They all wondered when, or even if, Master Gandalf would rejoin them. Bilbo seemed to be worrying the most, pacing back and forth.

Bofur motioned the little hobbit over to where the food was being prepared. "Do us a favor and take this to the lads," he said, handing two bowls filled with some kind of stew.

"Here, let me help you. I insist." Rhu took one of the bowls from Bilbo's hands and smiled, unsure why she was even doing such a thing. Perhaps it was to escape the looks of hatred Thorin would occasionally send her way. Or the fact that she was growing fond of his two nephews and their teasing.

Rhu and Bilbo headed away from the camp and out to where the ponies were being kept. She noticed the looks of confusion on Kili and Fili's faces when they arrived. "What's the matter?"

"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies," replied Kili.

"Only we've encountered a slight problem." Fili glanced over at Rhu for a moment.

"We had sixteen."

"And now there's … fourteen."

Rhu held on to the bowl of stew as they moved through the woods, looking wide eyed at the trees that were now uprooted. "And that is not good at all!" Bilbo said, almost sarcastically.

None of them wanted to alert Thorin, and Rhu already knew what he would say. She certainly wasn't in the mood for it. She joined Fili and Kili, who were huddle near a tree with Bilbo behind them. Off in the distance, they could all see some sort of light. "What is it?"

"Trolls." And with that, the two dwarves jumped from their positions and began running forward. Bilbo took off after them as well. "Wait … wait!" Rhu growled. She hadn't made it two feet before she'd slipped and fallen right onto the muddy ground. The woman nearly screeched as the bowl of hot stew she'd been carrying spilled all over her.

Pulling herself back up, she moved around the downed trees and ran to catch up with the others, ducking down in time to see a large ugly troll hauling off two more of their ponies. Ahead, Bilbo stamped his foot and said, "I think they're going to eat them, we have to do something."

Kili and Fili both looked at each other, and then back at the hobbit. "Mountain trolls are slow and stupid," Kili began, reaching for Bilbo. "You're so small, they'll never see you! It's perfectly safe."

Bilbo almost immediately began to protest, but the words left him when he saw Rhu coming up behind them. "What … what have you been doing?" Fili snickered, seeing the woman covered in mud and stew. "You look…"

"Shut up!" she hissed, kneeling down beside them. Fili and Kili motioned for Bilbo to follow the troll, and Rhu rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe the two of them were sending the poor little thing off by himself.

And off he went! Rhu quickly grabbed one of Fili's knives from his belt and took off after Bilbo. "Rhu, come back here!" She paid the dwarves no mind, crouching down to hide when she reached the edge of the troll camp. Blue eyes were filled with fear as she watched Bilbo reaching for one of the trolls weapons to free the ponies.

She found herself wanting to gag at what happened next. Poor Bilbo was covered in troll snot, and Rhu wanted to vomit at the sight. The large creature tossed Bilbo to the ground. "What are ye then?" one demanded.

"I'm a burglar … uh, hobbit," Bilbo said without thinking.

"A burglarhobbit? Can we cook him?"

Hearing that, Rhu ran from her hiding place and stood in front of Bilbo.

"Oi, look! Another one! And this one looks even tastier." The trolls proceeded to reach for the two of them, with no such luck. Rhu and Bilbo ducked from their grasp, weaving around their large bodies.

Rhu yelled out as one of the trolls grabbed her, and another had captured Bilbo. The hobbit struggled as the troll threatened to hold him over the fire, while Rhu was finding it hard to free herself.

Kili burst out from behind the trees and connected his sword to one of the trolls' legs, sending the beast into a fit. "Drop them!"

"You what?" the troll looked dumbfounded, eyeing the dwarf with disgust.

"I said, drop them," Kili repeated, and Bilbo was then sent flying towards the young prince. The entire company of dwarves emerged from the woods, swords in hand as they began taking shots at the trolls.

Rhu was finally dropped. She scrambled to get out of the way, holding tightly to the knife she'd taken from Fili. She jumped to the side and slashed at a troll as it reached for her again.

The dwarves were proving to be a menacing foe for the trolls. They swung their axes and swords fiercely, even Ori tried his best with his sling shot. But they proved no match, as the trolls got their hands on Bilbo again. "Put down your arms, or we'll rip his off!"

"Yes, and we'll squash the life from her!" No one knew what they spoke of, until they saw Rhu on the ground. Not only was she on the ground, but underneath the foot of a troll. She gasped for air, feeling like the life was being drained from her body under the pressure.

Fili felt sickened in the pit of his stomach, cursing himself for not sending her back to the camp when they should have.

Thorin and the others eventually dropped their weapons, only to be captured there after. Some were tied up in sacks, while the others were tied to a large spit over the fire. The trolls went on and on about ways to possibly devour the dwarves. One wanted to turn them to jelly, another wanted them sprinkled with sage.

She just hated the lot of them at the moment. "Dawn ain't far away, and I don't fancy being turned to stone," the troll turning the spit said.

"Wait, you are making a terrible mistake." Bilbo wiggled his way up, yelling to the trolls. "The seasoning … you're going to need something stronger."

The dwarves groaned and yelled at the hafling, who was now inching his way closer to the trolls. Rhu knew he must've been up to something, and pitched in. "He's right!" That only made them cry louder, and made the trolls even more curious.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?"

"Shut up. Let the uh, flurgaburbur hobbit talk!"

Bilbo thought for a moment before answering, "the secret is to … skin them first!"

There was an absolute uproar. The dwarves on the ground cried out and wiggled in their sacks. One of the trolls didn't seem to like the idea. "I've eaten plenty with their skins on! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf."

Off to the side, Bilbo could see something moving. His heart jumped when he learned it was Gandalf. He had to act fast as a troll picked up the biggest sack, which happened to be Bombur, and held the dwarf above his open mouth. "Nice and crunchy!"

"Not that one, he's infected!" Bilbo sputtered.

"What?"

"Yeah, he's got … worms, in his … tubes."

The ugly troll tossed Bombur back onto the ground and grumbled.

It gave Bilbo more time to stall. "They're infested with parasites, it's a nasty business. I wouldn't risk it!" Of course, the dwarves didn't like the idea of that. They each began calling out, "Parasites?! Did he say parasites?" Kili went as far to say, "We don't have parasites, you have parasites!"

Rhu couldn't say another word, she was too busy giggling. Thorin thought it odd that she would find anything funny about their situation. But he also wondered what it was that she was watching. And when he caught on, he kicked at his nephew to try and silence him.

Things took a quick turn, and all the dwarves now claimed to be riddled with parasites. "I've got parasites as big as my arm!"

"What would you have us do then? Let 'em all go?" The trolls were stupid, but even they weren't falling for it. They were each becoming more and more annoyed with Mr. Baggins. "This little ferret is taking us for fools."

"Ferret?" Bilbo scoffed, his mouth agape.

None of them had been so happy to see Gandalf in all their life. The wizard stood atop a large boulder, looking down on them. "The dawn will take you all!" he shouted.

"Who's that?" one troll asked.

"No idea. Can we eat him too?" said another.

The wizard raised his staff, and firmly struck the boulder. Sunlight flooded through the gapping hold Gandalf had made, and the trolls were soon turned to stone.

The dwarves helped each other from their sacks, and took a moment to gather their wits. Rhu felt the soreness already beginning to settle over her body from being crushed under the troll. "Are you alright?"

She turned around to see Fili, a look of concern covering his face. "You could have gotten yourself killed, you know."

"I wasn't going to let Bilbo go running off alone, and neither should you!" Rhu spoke in a stern tone. She sighed and offered a small smile to the dwarf, remembering that she still carried his knife.

"Here, I believe this is yours."

Fili shook his head and pushed it back towards Rhu. "Keep it for now. You might need it again." He smiled, and walked away to check on his brother. The young dwarf had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at the woman, for she was still covered in mud and stew, and still looked just as stunning.

* * *

_Thank you again to all that favorited and followed! You have no idea how happy that makes me. As always, please review and let me know how I'm doing. ;)_

_I did state before that it will be an eventual Fili/OC, so don't worry. The stuff between Kili and the OC is merely for fun, more like a brother and sister sort of thing I'm playing around with for the moment._


	4. Run!

**A/N: **_So sorry for the delay! Work has been awful and I haven't been able to write._

_The next chapter will be dealing with the company's time in Rivendell, and more information will be brought to light about Rhunia... so stay tuned, please! And once again, thank you to all that have favorited and followed this story. You guys and gals are just plain awesome, and it makes me glad that you're keeping up with this. :)_

_As for Fili and Rhu, I'm trying to take it slow with them and not rush into anything (as well as keeping her from being a Mary Sue.)_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from The Hobbit or Mr. Tolkien. Only my OC. :)_

* * *

Chapter Four: Run!

"They could not have moved in daylight." Gandalf had been speaking in hushed tones to Thorin, as the others finished helping one another from their sacks. Rhu could faintly hear them, but knew they were still speaking of the trolls. She didn't like the look of worry that was spread over Gandalf's face.

And she didn't feel particularly happy as their leader started up the hill towards a dark cave. Rhunia grumbled and followed along as well. But the smell was unbearable. She couldn't get an inch closer without wanting to vomit.

Rhu stood just outside of the cave and watched a few others follow Thorin and Gandalf in. She could see their lust for gold, watching as Gloin, Bofur, and Nori began digging a hole to hide treasure. Curiosity finally got the better of her, and she too ventured inside the disgusting hole.

"Watch yourself!" A voice shouted, reaching out to catch Rhu as she slipped. She could feel her cheeks getting warmer, looking up to see that it was Fili who caught her. "Thank you," she said, holding tightly to the fur of his coat.

It did not go unnoticed, especially by Thorin who glared at the two of them. Fili released Rhu and smiled before heading over to his brother. Her eyes wandered around the cave, spotting nothing of value to herself. She did take note of the swords Gandalf and Thorin now possessed. Elven swords, damned beautiful ones at that.

As they all climbed out of the stinking cave, something else caught Rhu's eye. She kicked away the bones and other unknown things that covered it. It was another sword. Not of elvish make, most likely human. But it was better than nothing.

Yelling pulled her back to reality. Rhu ran from the cave, passing by Bilbo who had a small sword of his own now. "Arm yourselfs!" Gandalf's voice sent them all reaching for their weapons.

The old wizard was pleased to see that Rhunia had acquired something to protect herself with. The company huddled together, seemingly ready for whatever was coming their way. Though they didn't expect what actually appeared before them.

Through the bushes burst a sleigh pulled by … rabbits. And on it was a giddy looking man, whom Gandalf referred to as Radagast. "It's Radagast the Brown!" Rhu watched the wizard twitch about. "What on Earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asked, moving to stand by his friend.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf! Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."

"Yes?"

Radagast continued to twitch and jump. Rhu leaned over to whisper in Fili's ear, "Is that…" Before she could even get the words out, Fili was already nodding his head. She couldn't help but stare at the long, white streak of bird poop that ran down the side of Radagast's face.

The brown wizard started to speak again, but stopped himself. "Just give me a minute," he said, squirming around and trying to remember. "I had a thought and now I've lost it! It was right there on the tip of my tongue!"

Gandalf, and Rhu, cringed as Radagast began to open his mouth. "Oh, it's not a thought at all. It's a … stick insect." Gandalf pulled the little creature from his tongue, and prompted the skittish wizard to continue.

The two of them went off to the side a ways, Gandalf puffing on his pipe. "The Greenwood is sick, Gandalf." Rhu could hear the worry in Radagast's voice. She rested by a tree, and leaned around to listen better.

"A darkness has fallen over it," Radagast continued. "Nothing grows there anymore. Nothing good, at least. The air is foul with decay. And worse are the webs…"

"Webs? What do you mean?" Gandalf asked.

"Spiders, Gandalf." Radagast had a look of queasiness about him. "Giant ones."

And at that, Rhu shivered. Spiders were never a good thing, not even the smallest of ones. She nearly jumped out of her skin, hearing something snap beside her. Rhu looked around to see Kili, grinning widely. "Nosey little one, you are!"

"Hush!" She hissed, and turned back to listen to the wizards. Kili couldn't help but poke fun at her further, much to the disliking of his brother. "Oh, spiders ... they're going to bite you!" Kili whispered, and jabbed his finger into Rhu's side, causing the woman to squeal. She slapped his hand away, struggling to hear what the two wizards were speaking of.

Kili was prepared to poke her once more, and was only stopped by the glares he was receiving from his brother.

Radagast was more nervous now than before. "I followed their trail," he said, eyeing Gandalf warily. "They came from Dol Guldur."

Rhu's eyebrows shot up. The name sounded familiar, though she couldn't remember where she'd heard it from. But by the looks exchanged between Radagast and Gandalf, it obviously wasn't a peaceful place.

"Dol Guldur? But the old fortress is abandoned." Gandalf pulled his pipe away from his mouth, mulling over the possibility that something awful actually had come from that place. He didn't want to believe it.

"No, Gandalf. It is not." Radagast shook nervously as he went on to explain to the grey wizard, hopping around like one of his rabbits when he spoke of the Necromancer. Gandalf handed over his pipe and managed to calm Radagast for the moment.

Rhu shivered once more, not liking where it was going. Her eyes were wide with terror as Radagast pulled something from his coat, wrapped in cloth. "That is not from the world of the living." He handed it over to Gandalf.

The entire company grew silent as a howl echoed through the woods. Everyone was on their feet, looking to see where it came from.

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo asked, looking to the dwarves. His eyes met up with Rhunia, who looked equally frightened. "Are there wolves out there?"

"Wolves … no, that is not a wolf," said Bofur, brown eyes glancing from side to side. No sooner did the words leave his mouth, they heard a fierce growl. Up on the hill stood an ugly beast, wolf-like in a way. It jumped towards the dwarves, only to be met by Thorin's sword.

Another came from behind, and was taken down by an arrow from Kili. Thorin shot his nephew a quick glance in thank as Dwalin crushed in the animal's skull, and Rhu drove her sword into its gut. She held tightly to her weapon, hoping that was the only trouble they would meet.

Thorin snapped his head around, keeping an eye out. "Warg scouts," he said, looking to Gandalf. "Which means an Orc pack isn't far behind."

Poor Bilbo had moved to stand by Rhu, he looked as jumpy as Radagast now. "Orc pack?"

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf demanded as he stepped closer to Thorin.

Thorin looked taken aback, as if it was some kind of accusation. "No one," he quickly snipped to the wizard.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf's voice echoed this time.

"No one, I swear!" Thorin answered angrily. "What in Durin's name is going on?"

Gandalf held tightly to his staff and sword, watching the company closely. "You are being hunted."

Rhu had pulled Bilbo close to her, keeping an arm around his shoulders to try and comfort him. She didn't even notice the looks coming her way from Fili. He curiously watched her smile at the hobbit, even though it was just to keep the Halfling from panicking.

"We have to get out of here," Dwalin spoke up.

Bifur and Ori startled the group as they appeared on the hill. The looks they wore on their faces left Rhu with an uneasy feeling. "We have no ponies! They bolted," cried Ori.

"I'll draw them off!" They all turned to see Radagast, ready to go at a moments notice. Rhu pitied the wizard, she wouldn't want him getting torn to bits by such awful creatures just to help them.

Gandalf was completely against the idea, and said, "These are Gundabad wargs! They will outrun you."

Radagast held his head up with pride and pointed to the animals which had brought him there. "These are Rhosgobel rabbits! I'd like to see them try." And off he went, followed by the howls of the wargs.

The brown wizard raced from the forest on his sleigh, yelling to the Orcs that chased after. Gandalf led the company across the plains, trying to keep out of sight. They could hear the howls from the wargs, and that only willed them to move faster.

Thorin brought them all to a halt, spotting Radagast not far ahead of them. "Stay together," Gandalf commanded, and led the group in a different direction. They ran over the rocky plains, ducking down to avoid being seen by the passing scouts. Rhu found herself sandwiched in between the heirs of Durin, both brothers dragging her along as quickly as they could move.

"Ori, no!" Thorin barely managed to grab the young dwarf and pull him back before they were spotted by the passing wargs. They could hear Radagast laugh as he led them on.

Gandalf pushed the dwarves onward, only being stopped by Thorin who looked shot the wizard a questionable look. "Where are you leading us?" he asked through gritted teeth, though Gandalf gave no answer.

Radagast guided his rabbits left and right through the rocky hills, doing what he could to keep the Orcs away from Thorin and his company. All seemed well until one of the riders stopped. The orc brought his beast up to stand on a large rock, staring out at the plain.

Below him were the dwarves, Bilbo, Gandalf, and Rhunia. She held her breath, hearing the creatures snarls above them. She slowly trailed a hand down to her sword, readying it for what might come next. Thorin had other plans, giving Kili a quick look before nodding down to his bow.

An arrow was sent whizzing towards the scout, striking the warg in its leg. Kili loosed another, which struck the Orc this time. Both beasts came tumbling down from the rock, howling and screeching the whole way.

The Orc jumped to its feet and charged the group. Dwalin brought his hammer down quickly, and the others rushed to finish it off. The cries from the dying orc had already alerted the rest of the pack, and sent the dwarves to running once more.

It seemed no matter how fast their feet took them, the wargs continued to pick up the pace. "This way, quickly!" Gandalf bellowed out, motioning the group to follow. Rhu took hold of Bilbo's hand and tugged the terror stricken hobbit along. She was being pulled along as well, and could barely keep up.

They rushed over the plains and around the trees, until they were finally cornered. Beasts were approaching from all around, leaving the company nowhere to run. "Kili, shoot them!" Thorin yelled as Gandalf disappeared behind a boulder.

And Kili did as instructed, loosing an arrow into one of the orc riders. Dwalin took notice of the grey wizards absence and was none too happy. "Where's Gandalf?! He's abandoned us."

Rhu quickly jerked her head around and growled angrily, "He has not! He wouldn't…" She was cut off by an approaching warg. The beast launched itself in her direction, and she was forced to bring her sword up quickly to fend the animal off.

Even Ori tried his best to slow them, sending a rock from his sling shot flying at what looked like the leader of the pack. It did no good, of course, and only made the orc madder. Thorin brought up his elvish blade and rallied the dwarves around him.

They had all been ready for a fight when Gandalf reappeared. "This way, you fools!" he called to them from behind the boulder. And not moment too soon. The group bolted across the plain to where the wizard had gone.

Bofur slid down the bank first, and Rhu nudged Bilbo down next. He cried out for her to follow, but she stood still, clenching her sword and keeping watch to ensure everyone made it. Thorin cut down a warg that came bounding their way. As the last of the dwarves slid down the bank, he yelled for his youngest nephew, who was still sending arrows towards the orc. "Kili! Run!"

The young dwarf hurried toward his uncle and Fili. Both brothers grabbed Rhu and slid down after the rest of the company, followed by Thorin.

A blaring horn was then heard, and the cried of orcs filled the air. One was sent tumbling down the bank after the dwarves, causing them all to jump. Thorin pulled an arrow from its neck and grunted in disgust. "Elves."

Rhu felt her heart beating erratically at the sound. She knew of the hatred Thorin bore for elves, but to heard it laced in his voice made her blood run cold. She looked to Gandalf, who slowly shook his head from side to side.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads! Do we follow it or not?" Dwalin called out to the group from the back.

Bofur was the first to speak up. "Follow it, of course." No one seemed to object, as the company began their journey through the gap in the mountain. Rhu followed behind Gandalf, making sure Bilbo was safely behind her. Kili and Fili followed next, and Fili kept a watchful eye on Rhu.

The rushing sounds of water were heard not far off, bringing the group to a stop. With the exception of Thorin, they all looked in awe at the sight before their eyes. "The Valley of Imladris," Gandalf announced happily. "In the common tongue it's known by another name."

Rhu swelled with joy, but felt fear beginning to creep though her body. She would not let it show, and forced a smile onto her face. Bilbo found himself smiling as well. He knew of the place, but never dreamed he would see it.

"Rivendell."


	5. Deceived

**A/N: **_Rhu's parentage and where she came from will be discussed in later chapters, so fear not! ;)_

_As always, thank you all for following along! I was so amazed when I looked this morning and saw how any more followers and favorites this story had gotten over night. You guys rock! _

_Remember, if you have any suggestions or problems, don't hesitate to let me know. And as always, comment and review! :)_

* * *

Chapter Five: Deceived

Thorin Oakenshield could barely contain his discontent as the group ventured down the mountainside, towards Rivendell. He hated elves, everything inside of him screamed and commanded him to never trust them. And now, here they were. Marching right onto the doorstep of his enemy.

Rhu hadn't made a sound, she only followed along. She tried to gulp, feeling a lump in her throat as they neared the Last Homely House East of the Sea. If the dwarves were to learn of her secret, they'd have her strung up by her feet again, as they'd found her. And she hoped it wouldn't come to that.

A tall, dark haired Elf descended the stairs as they company finally passed through the gates. Gandalf smiled at the elf, while Rhunia shielded her face.

"Mithrandir," the elf called out.

Gandalf smiled and replied, "ah, Lindir!"

Lindir spoke again, this time in elvish, to which none of the dwarves paid any attention. Like their king, they cared nothing for the elves. So they simply conversed amongst themselves, while Bilbo watched Rhu, wondering why she would not look upon the elf.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond." Gandalf had a look of urgency on his face.

Lindir, however, seemed carefree. "My Lord Elrond is not here," he said in response, watching the hope fade from the wizards face.

"Not here? Where is he?"

And before any more could be said, that familiar blare of the horn could be heard once more. Lindir looked out, seeing his Master approaching the gates. Gandalf too turned, and the dwarves huddled together. Bofur grabbed Bilbo and pulled him into the pile. The hobbit could barely see anything from the middle of the dwarves circle, but still noticed how Rhu hid her face.

Things couldn't have gotten any worse for the woman. Rhunia stood with Bilbo as the dwarves made ready to defend themselves from the elves. She snorted a bit at their lack of trust. But when Lord Elrond came to a stop, she looked up at the master elf and gave him the oddest of looks.

"Gandalf!"

"Lord Elrond!"

Again, they began to converse in elvish. Thorin watched the two, most annoyed with Gandalf for even daring to bring them to such a place. "Something, or someone, has drawn them near," Elrond said after the two had given one another a friendly embrace. He turned his eyes on the dwarves.

"That may have been us," Gandalf made to apologize, but Lord Elrond knew it wasn't the wizards intention to draw the enemy towards them.

And after a brief exchange between Lord Elrond and Thorin, the dwarves and company were escorted into Rivendell. They were fed and given drink, though most of the dwarves wouldn't even touch the food.

"I don't like green food," Ori complained.

One of the dwarves stuffed a napkin down into his ear horn, and smiled pleasantly as the sounds of the music from the elves lessened.

"Where's the meat?" another demanded, looking around at the others.

Rhu nearly spit her drink as she watched them, especially poor Ori. "Have they got any chips?" he asked, wide eyed like a baby deer. She shook her head and watched as he pouted. The woman moved to take a seat at the table beside the white haired dwarf, Balin.

"You seem distracted, lass. Is something bothering you?"

She forced a smile and shook her head, but was unable to get a word out in time before being joined by Fili, and Kili beside him. "Aye, I know what's bothering her!" Rhu huffed before looking over at Kili, trying not to let her irritation show.

"And what is it that would be bothering me, besides you?"

"Maybe it's those spiders," Kili was quick to reach around his brother to try and poke Rhu in her sides again. The thoughts of the giant spiders Radagast had mentioned was still fresh in her mind, and the young prince knew it.

Rhu nibbled on a few items of food from her plate. She glanced over to see the brothers watching her again, both of them making faces when they pointed to the food.

"How do you eat that rabbit food?" Fili asked.

She chuckled softly, earning a smile from the dwarf. "You get used to it," she replied, watching as they both raised a brow curiously. Rhu cursed herself mentally and pushed her plate away, sticking her tongue out.

Bilbo sat on the other side of Balin, and couldn't stop himself from staring down at the blade Gandalf had given him. "Swords are named for the great deeds they do in war." He looked to Balin, who shrugged. Gandalf had Glamdring, and Thorin had Orcrist. According to Balin, Bilbo had nothing more than a bloody letter opener.

Elrond and Gandalf stood and walked away from the group, Elrond giving a passing glance to Rhu as they went by. Thorin watched the color seemingly drain from her face, and stood as well to follow the others.

"I must speak with her in private, Gandalf. She left with no warning." Elrond spoke in a calm, low tone to his friend.

"She was curious, my friend. And no harm has come to her, I can assure you."

Thorin strained himself to hear what the two spoke of, or whom. He had an idea, and it made his blood boil. His fists began to clench up slowly.

"She gets that from her mother, I'm sure." Elrond's voice softened as he spoke of a woman, but made no mention of a name in particular. "Sometimes I think the only reason I allowed her to stay here was because of her mother, even though..."

Gandalf rested a hand on the elf's shoulder and smiled reassuringly. "Even though her mother chose mankind instead."

At that, Elrond nodded slightly and Thorin had heard enough. He stormed back through the hall and out into the court where everyone was dining. His fists had been clenched together so tightly, they began to hurt. When he reached the table where she sat, he grabbed Rhunia by the arm and hauled her to her feet, dragging her off to the side as they others looked on.

"What is the matter with you?" Rhu demanded angrily, trying desperately to pull away.

That only made Thorin squeeze harder, he wanted to shake the from the woman. In his mind, she was no better than the filthy race of elves. "You have been deceiving us this entire time! You have been living here under Lord Elrond's roof and you didn't think to mention that!"

Rhu felt the eyes of the dwarves and everyone else on the two of them. She jerked again, more forceful. "Let go, Thorin. You're hurting me!" She finally managed to get her arm free. She stood mere inches from Thorin, her usually cheerful blue eyes now clouded over as they had been the last time he angered her.

"Don't you ever touch me!" she yelled, jabbing a finger into his chest as hard as she could.

The entire company was already on their feet, watching Rhu and Thorin go at it. The hobbit looked on, with fear in his eyes for his new friend. "What are you talking about?" He looked to the leader of their company.

"Ask this … she elf!" Thorin boomed in response.

The shouting from the two had filled the entire courtyard. Gandalf and Elrond emerged from the corridor, and Gandalf demanded answers for whatever had happen. But Rhu ignored him and continued to yell.

"I have deceived no one! You know nothing about me!" She was beyond angry that the words wouldn't come out. Rhu turned, and looked to each of the dwarves. Some looked mad, others confused. Bilbo wanted to know more, but didn't dare ask at that moment. Fili showed no emotion as Rhu's eyes rested on him.

She strode quickly from the courtyard and up the staircase, leaving the entire company and the elves to wonder.

Nightfall came quickly, and the dwarves began to feast again. They stretched out in the lower courtyard and made themselves comfortable, eating and drinking around their fire. Rhu gazed out the window of her room, debating whether or not to join them.

She sighed and stalked through the room. After a while, she'd taken a bath to clean up, and had gotten fitted into one of the dresses in her wardrobe. It was a beautiful gown, blue with darker shades of green. Her now clean hair fell in waves down her face and draped down her shoulders. She looked into the mirror and realized it was the first time since she'd joined the dwarves that she was now clean.

Rhu quietly made her way down the staircase, her bare feet carrying her towards the sounds of the company. She sighed with relief, seeing Thorin was not among them. She'd gotten lucky that Thorin, along with Bilbo, Balin, and Gandalf had gone off with Lord Elrond.

So she came in to view, staring at the dwarves around the fire. Most of them paid her no mind, and she knew that Thorin had already most likely told them things about her that weren't true. Bofur managed a goofy smile for her, and she smiled politely in return.

Rhu could feel Fili's hard eyes watching her, as well as his brother. She began to shake slightly, and turned to leave. Instead of joining in on the merrymaking, Rhu found herself sitting alone on one of the balconies that overlooked the waterfalls. A tear slid down her cheek and soaked into the fabric of her dress.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

She looked up to see that Fili had joined her. He stood, arms folded over his broad chest. There was no smile that graced his face, but his eyes seemed calm.

"I didn't think it mattered. I didn't actually lie to anyone." Rhu defended herself, only she wasn't yelling this time. She spoke in a soft voice. "I can't help who I am, Fili. I cannot help that my mother was half elven."

Fili felt his mouth drop open. He hadn't even asked, and she'd openly told him now. He moved to sit by her on the balcony, eyes looking her over. The britches she'd worn before had shown off her curved body, and this dress did more than that. He looked at the chill bumps that crossed her neck and chest as a cool breeze swept by. Her scent filled his nose, and he wanted to reach up and caress the soft waves of hair that fell down over her shoulders.

Fili couldn't understand why either, he should've been angry at her for keeping things from them … from him. And yet the way his uncle had treated her earlier made him feel bad for her.

"My uncle thinks it would be best if you stayed here. We only meant to escort you to a town anyway."

Rhu felt insulted, and Fili knew he'd misspoken. "Right, because you can't have a liar amongst such honest and noble warriors." She turned her face away from him. "Your uncle was wrong. I am no elf. But none of you will know anything now, because you act first and refuse to listen."

Fili knew that was directed more at Thorin than anyone else. He reached a hand down, trying to provide some kind of reassurance. His hand barely touched hers before she pulled it away. Fili was surprised at the softness of her skin, and reached to her again.

"If you will excuse me, master dwarf," Rhu spoke quietly as she stood and moved away from the balcony. Fili stretched out quickly and took her hand in his, feeling the soft skin in his palm. She didn't turn to look at him, only pulling her hand gently away again and starting up the stairs in a hurry. Fili was left there to watch her leave, before he rejoined his brother and the others.

Hours later, Thorin had rejoined the group and informed them of their plans to leave come morning. The dwarves scurried off to their beds provided by the elves. Once everyone had settled down for the night, Fili and Kili settled down for rest as well.

Something caught Fili's eye as he took a seat on the bed. It was his one of his daggers, with a small note attached that read, _"You'll need it more than I will." _There was no signature, but he knew where it had come from. It was the same one Rhunia had taken from him days before. Fili felt something come over him, and the idea of Rhu not accompanying them any further was not sitting well in his mind.

And so the dwarf lay in his bed, tossing and turning the remainder of the night. There was no sleep for him. He stared blankly into the darkness of the room, and the image of Rhu's smile filled his mind.


	6. Shut Up and Listen

**A/N: **_As usual, thank you ALL for continuing this journey with me. As this is my first fan fic, you have no idea how happy I am to have gotten so much support! Y'all are seriously the bomb diggity! :D _

_And as always, reviews and comments are welcomed! Enjoy, my lovelies! _

* * *

Chapter Six: Shut Up and Listen

"I should be going with them." Rhu stared out the window as dawn broke, watching as one by one, the dwarves and their burglar snuck out through the gates of Rivendell. Sleep had barely found her the night before, and it showed.

The cool breeze that blew brought chills to her body, causing her to pull her gown tighter around her body. But her eyes never left the retreating dwarves. As much as she hated Thorin in that very moment, she hated not being with the company now.

Rhu knew in her heart what she was, and she wanted the dwarves to know it too … Fili in particular. Her thoughts were plagued with the way he'd looked at her. It wasn't a look of hate. More like disappointment, but also intrigue.

And then she remembered the words she'd shared with Gandalf earlier. It was his doing, and his own wish, that she'd come across the dwarves before. And it was his will that she was with them on their journey. Rhu finally forced herself to stop debating on the matter, and turned to gather her things.

The dwarves and Bilbo climbed the rocky slope, Bilbo wasn't happy to be leaving Rivendell so soon. And without Gandalf! He'd missed Bag End, and his warm bed. Tea time, and sitting by the fire. Coming to Imladris, and having a bed to rest in, brought back all of those feelings.

Fili was unusually quiet. He barely spoke, and didn't even joke around with his brother. His thoughts wandered from Erebor, to the dragon they would face … to Rhunia. She was a curious thing, and he wished he knew why she'd been living among the elves. He turned to take one last look at Rivendell, hoping to catch a glimpse of the mysterious woman who had been traveling with them.

"Fili, come on!" called Kili, motioning his brother to follow. Kili knew Fili would miss the company of Rhu, as he would too. They'd both had a good time poking fun at her, and hearing her laugh. It was a good change from the constant company of men.

And so up the mountain they went, with Balin leading as Thorin had instructed. They would meet up with their wizard soon enough, and within time, they would be back at Erebor.

The white gown dropped to the floor. Rhu slipped into a pair of britches and a shirt, grabbing her dark blue clock from its hook in the wardrobe. She pulled her pack onto her shoulders and attached her sword to her belt. With luck, she would make it out without being seen.

Rhu closed the large wooden doors to her room, and quietly crept down the corridor. She moved to hide behind a column as Lindir strode by in a hurry, no doubt going to inform Lord Elrond that their guests had departed without his knowledge. As the elf disappeared from sight, Rhu hurried out and down the stairs, and was soon through the gates.

She knew she would have to be quick to catch the dwarves. Luckily, she was familiar enough with the wooded area that surrounded Rivendell. And the company was likely moving at a slower pace, as they had no ponies to carry their weight.

The sunlight was quickly fading, forcing the dwarves and their hobbit to stop before night had come. Thorin wasn't fond of the idea of camping in such an open area. There were few trees surrounding them, and it was untelling what lived in such a place. Or if they should encounter another orc pack.

They did at least get lucky enough to be making camp near a stream, which meant fresh water. And a chance to bathe … for those that wanted it. The brothers took up the opportunity while everyone else sat down to rest before making a fire. They only had the close on their backs, which were already dirty, but both had been complaining and itching the whole day.

Arriving at the stream, Kili quickly changed his mind about the whole idea after plunging a hand into the cold water. "Change of plans, brother. I would rather itch than freeze to death." Fili laughed at his younger sibling and replied, "Stop whining and get in the water!"

Fili reached for his brother, who barely managed to escape his grasp. Kili was younger and quicker, and got the best of Fili, giving him a push and sending him right onto his backside in the stream.

"By my beard!" Fili howled, clawing and kicking as he desperately tried to get out of the cold water. He jerked his head around at the sound of giggles … feminine giggles. On the opposite bank stood Rhunia. Fili rubbed his eyes, thinking that perhaps he was in need of rest and was only imagining she was there.

"What on earth are you doing, you silly dwarf!" Rhu had to laugh, watching his failed attempts to pull himself from the water. She stepped off the bank and waded through the stream until she reached the dwarf. And offering a hand, she helped him onto the grass.

"What are you doing here?" Fili asked, a little embarrassed and furious with his brother. "How did you find us?"

"It wasn't too hard, actually," she replied. "I … it didn't take me long after you'd all left, that I decided I had to follow."

Fili knew his uncle wasn't going to be happy. A lot of the company wouldn't. But the darkness was nearly setting in, and he couldn't send her off on her own. "Follow me."

When the two arrived back at the camp was when Rhu finally released the breath she'd been holding. The woman could already feel their eyes watching her. Though she was glad to see that at least Bilbo was happy to see her.

"Miss Rhunia!" the little hobbit squeaked as he hopped from his seat and bounded over to her for a hug. "I am most glad to see you again. But tell me, what,"

"What are you doing here!" Thorin had cut the Halfling off with his demanding tone, cold eyes staring a hole into Rhu. She would not back down, as she hadn't before when he thought himself mighty enough to grab her. His force had left a bruise on her delicate skin, though she would not show his company.

"I am going with you," Rhu forced the words out, gritting her teeth as she fought back her urges to make a fool of the dwarf king.

Thorin closed the long gap between the two of them, bringing himself mere inches from Rhu. "I will not have this! You are a liar, and I will not have you among my friends and kin." He continually shook his head, refusing to even think of this woman joining his quest home.

Something finally snapped inside, Rhu could feel it. "Will you shut up!"

Mouths were agape, and not one dwarf spoke up. Their eyes looked to their leader, thinking he might strike her down for such a tone.

"I am not a liar, as I told you before. I would've gladly told you anything about myself, had you asked. But you've been so determined to cast me aside and judge me without even knowing a damn thing about me!" Rhu was fuming, and she couldn't keep the words from coming out any longer. They just spewed out, and continued to do so.

"Gandalf sought me out to accompany you. It was his wish, and I will follow through with it."

"NO!" Thorin roared in return.

At that point, Bilbo had had enough. "She will go with us, or you will find yourself another burglar." The hobbit puffed and crossed his arms firmly over his small chest, glaring up at Thorin. Balin moved to stand beside his kind, almost inclined to agree with Bilbo.

"Thorin, she does know the land quite well, and we could use the extra pair of hands," Balin added.

Bilbo managed to get another word in before Thorin could object. "Yes, you can find another burglar, and another wizard, as I'm sure Gandalf won't be too happy either."

Without a word, Thorin growled and walked away back towards the campfire. Rhu took it as a sign, a small smile forming on her lips as she quietly thanked Bilbo, and Balin, for their words. "I suppose I shall draw up another contract for you, lass."

Rhu was quick to shake her head and said, "There is no need to worry of that now, Master Balin. We don't want to give Thorin a heart attack, do we?" She choked back a giggle, ignoring the looks Oakenshield sent her way.

"Pack up, we will keep moving." The company looked to Thorin, both in shock and annoyance. Many began to complain, they were worn down and tired and simply wanted to sleep. Thorin was having none of it, and commanded them to their feet.

The fire was put out, everything was packed up, and they were all on the move again. Rhu fell in line behind Balin. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Bofur smiling. "Welcome back missy," the cheerful dwarf said. He never seemed to have a problem with Rhu, and she offered a grin in return.

Rain had begun to fall as the company made their way up the steep, rocking terrain. None of them liked hanging on the side of a mountain with so little room to step, and in a downpour nonetheless. And when Dwalin called out, none of them were prepared for what they saw.

"This is no thunderstorm," said Balin, clenching tightly against the rocks.

"The legends are true! Giants, stone giants!" Bofur peeked out from under his floppy hat, watching as the giant figures before them tossed boulders back and forth. Everyone moved as quick as they could to avoid the chunks of rock that fell from the impact.

Fear was painted across Rhu's face. Fear that they wouldn't make it out of this, that their journey would end before it hardly began. She was pulled by her cloak, and narrowly avoided being crushed. Fili held her tightly to his chest, moving strands of wet hair from her face to make sure she was unharmed. "This way, my lady. Hurry!"

He sent her on past his brother, reaching back for Bilbo next. But as he did, the stone began to crack, leaving a gaping hole between himself and Kili. Fili watched in horror as they moved out of his grasp. His brother, a few other dwarfs, and Rhu. They were all settled on the knees of a giant.

Rocks clashed and banged as the battle raged on. Thorin motioned for what was left of his company to follow, and he could only watch defenselessly as the others were sent crashing into the side of the mountain. "No!" he cried out, knowing one of his nephews might have been killed. Rhu too cried out, feeling sorrow shoot through her body.

Quickly as he was able, Thorin hurried around the mountainside, and was never more relieved to see his nephew and friends alive and well, for the most part. Only, one particular member seemed to be missing.

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur yelled.

"Bilbo!" Rhu screamed at the sight of her friend, clinging to an unstable ledge for dear life. She reached down for him, and nearly slipped off herself in the process if it hadn't been for Kili holding tightly to her waist. She struggled under his grip, trying to reach the hobbit.

But it was Thorin who managed to get to Bilbo, hoisting him up onto the ledge. He'd made the same mistake Rhu had, and nearly paid the price as well. Dwalin's quick actions saved his king.

"Thought we lost our burglar," the bald dwarf exclaimed, nearly out of breath. Bilbo looked up at him, eyes widened.

"He's been lost, ever since he left home." Thorin's mood had turned particularly foul now. "He has no place amongst us." Rhu pulled the hobbit close and kept an arm around him, urging him to pay no mind to anything that left Thorin's mouth.

They huddled into a cave, much to Rhu's dislike. _Not a good idea, not a good idea, _she kept repeating over and over in her mind. A cave, even one in the side of the mountain was never a good place to hide. She'd heard traveler's tales of what lurked in those dark places.

"Caves in the mountain are seldom unoccupied," she heard Thorin mutter. Even knowing that, Rhu was still amazed that he would have them staying there for the night.

After Dwalin announced the cave was clear, the dwarves set out wood and prepared for a fire. That notion was quickly shot down, as Thorin demanded no fires. "Get some sleep. We start at first light." He placed Bofur on first watch, and found himself a place to lie down for the night.

"Gandalf won't be able to find us in this place," muttered Rhu, and Balin shared that thought. The rest of the company settled down across the cave floor, grumbling of the coldness and not having a fire to dry themselves by.

Rhu could feel herself beginning to shiver, even after she'd cast her rain soaked cloak aside to dry. She jumped slightly at the feel of hands pulling her body across the ground. Fili scooted her closer to himself, settling is hands on her waist.

"What are you doing?"

She could hear him snicker, wondering what he found to be so amusing. "You're freezing." He cradled his body around hers, and for the first time in a while, they both felt somewhat peaceful, though Rhu protested. "I am not."

"I can't sleep with all that teeth chattering coming from you," Fili replied and chuckled, laying his head down and closing his eyes. Rhu was too tired to wiggle her way out, and finally closed her eyes as well. Neither of them slept, though.

Questions filled Fili's mind. After a while, and once everyone seemed to be sleeping, he asked, "Tell me about your mother."

Rhu's eyes darted open. She hadn't expected that, from him least of all. And she didn't answer him for a while, she couldn't. Bombur's snores grew louder, causing Rhu to lose any thought she might've had. She finally let herself answer Fili. "I never knew her…"

Her voice was weak, and trailed off. Fili knew she seemed sad. He gently squeezed her, and closed his eyes once more. She, however, didn't. Rhu was now keen on what Bilbo was doing. Her eyes followed the hobbit, trying to make out what he was saying to Bofur.

The blue glow from his sword wasn't the best of signs. Sand began to fall through cracks forming in the floor, and Thorin jolted from his sleep suddenly, yelling to his company, "Wake up! Wake up!" None of them had time to act. The floor buckled beneath them, and the dwarves, Bilbo, and Rhu disappeared into a labyrinth of tunnels.


	7. Creatures In the Dark

**A/N: **_I know, I know, another one. But I can't help it! I cannot thank you all enough for your views, and for following. Thank you to those that have added my story to their favorites as well! _

_I hope it continues to please you all. :) Thank you again, dearies! Review and comment if you like._

* * *

Chapter Seven: Creatures In the Dark

"Umph!" Rhu grunted as they all landed with a thud. She lightly nudged off the dwarf that had landed on her. It was Ori, who was quick to apologize. "My apologies, Miss Rhunia," he choked out sheepishly, cheeks dusted with a red blush.

She thought nothing of it, now more focused on the disgusting creatures that hobbled their way. The dwarves and Rhu were all yanked up onto their feet and pushed. The entire company began to kick and push at anything that came their way. The crowd of goblins proved to be too much, and soon overpowered them all.

Bilbo squeaked as the goblins nearly gouged him in the sides in an attempt to get him moving along with the rest of the group. He dropped down hastily, hoping to not be seen. And it worked. There was no more shoving, and poking, and yanking. The goblins were completely oblivious to the hobbit, who still remained on his knees.

His luck did not hold out long. The hobbit was soon in a battle with a goblin that had jumped him, and the two were sent tumbling down into the darkness.

And the dwarves … there was no luck to be found for them. They were all led along a makeshift walk way that trailed through the mountain. _If that idiot would've listened, we wouldn't be in this mess!_ Rhu was huffing, wishing Thorin would have heeded her warning about staying in the cave.

She looked on in sheer disgust as they were finally allowed to stop, their weapon being stripped from their bodies. The creature that sat before them had to be the most hideous thing Rhu had ever seen. It's bulging eyes watched them all, through Rhu could only seem to stare at the nasty sores and boils that covered it's body.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?" the Goblin King croaked as he stepped down from his throne. "Spies? Thieves? Assassins?!"

"Dwarves. We found 'em on the front porch."

"Well don't just stand there, search them!" the Great Goblin's order sent his minions into a frenzy. She shoved their way through the crowd of dwarves, searching over every little inch.

Fili and Kili kept Rhu sandwiched in between them, pushing away the small goblin hands that got anywhere near her body. She let out a muffled yelp as one grabbed ahold of her and proceeded to search for anything of use.

When they'd finished their task, the goblins pushed the company closer to their king. The Great Goblin eyed them all and asked, "What are you doing in these parts? Speak!"

The company held their tongues, Rhu included. Their defiance elicited a roar from their huge captor. "Very well! If they won't talk, then we'll make 'em squawk!" The surrounding goblins howled with excitement as the Great Goblin ordered, "Bring up the mangler! Being up the bone breaker!"

Fear and panic flashed through the eyes of the dwarves, Thorin could see that. His eyes moved to where Rhu stood, still wedged between his nephews. He wasn't the only one to notice. The Great Goblin followed his eyes, and pointed to the woman.

"That one. Bring that pretty little one forward, she shall go first!"

The goblins paid no attention to the cries and curses that came from the dwarves. The latched onto Rhu's arms and pulled her forward, shoving her to her knees before their master, and keeping their grip on her.

"Let her go!" Fili and Kili whined in unison, causing their companions to yell as well.

While it seemed that Rhu knew something terrible was about to befall her, she willed herself to keep a straight face. To try and be brave.

"Why are you here?" the Great Goblin asked again, looking down on her. When no answer came, he growled and motioned to his followers. "Make her talk!"

At that, the hideous little creatures dug their claws into the flesh of Rhu's arms, bringing the blood and causing her to whimper in pain. She cried out, feeling the tears begin to roll down her cheeks. The dwarves snarled and thrashed about, demanding they let her go. Fili looked to his uncle, his eyes practically begging him to do something.

"Wait! Stop this!" Thorin elbowed through the group, coming to stand beside Rhu. The Great Goblin seemed quite pleased at the turn of events, but allowed his minions to continue their work. One little goblin even went as far as to sink his teeth into Rhu's shoulder.

"Stop it, please!" she wailed, nearly on the verge of passing out. Thorin reached for the goblin, pulling at the creature until it finally let go of the woman. The goblin king raised his fat finger, causing the others to still themselves.

"Look who it is," said the Great Goblin, eyes still glued to Thorin as the other creatures shoved Rhu back into the group. Dwalin stepped forward to catch her, while the others looked on at the marks the beasts had left on her. Fili weaved around the group, coming to wrap an arm around her waist to keep her standing. Rhu's sad blue eyes rested on the blonde dwarf, she couldn't manage even the smallest smile.

They all watched as the Goblin king bowed in mockery. "Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror! King, under the Mountain!" the giant, bulbous creature waved his arms about. "Oh, but you don't have a mountain! And you're not a king, which makes you .. nobody really."

Thorin pushed the thoughts aside, for he knew he WAS a king. A rightful king, who would reclaim his home. A smile took hold of the Great Goblin's ugly face when he stated, "I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head."

Still distraught, Rhu brought her head up to listen. Fili held tightly to her, feeling her body slightly weakening.

"Just a head, nothing attached," the goblin king continued. "An old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc, astride a white warg." He pointed a large finger at the dwarf king, causing Thorin to look up in anger.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed!" Thorin spit the words out, watching another smile come to the large goblin. Rhu's eyes widened at the mention of the Pale Orc. She remembered Balin's story, and how the beast killed Thorin's grandfather. To hear that Azog wasn't dead after all…

"Send word to the Pale Orc. Tell him I have found his prize." The Great Goblin's request sent away a smaller creature, and it was soon out of sight. Thorin rejoined his company, ideas racing through his mind of how they might possibly escape.

As the goblins went back to searching the dwarves, while they all awaited the arrival of the orc, Rhu nearly dropped to the ground in exhaustion. She didn't want to die in such a wretched place. Fili managed to pull her back up. "Rhunia … listen to me," he mumbled. "You have to stay with us."

She groaned, feeling the stinging and pain coursing through her arms. "We're going to die here, aren't we?" The words came out in an almost whisper, but Fili still managed to hear them. He pulled her closer, and took her face gently in his hands.

"No, we shall not. I give you my word, you will see the outside world again."

His words brought a bit of hope back into Rhu's mind. A soft smile tugged at her lips, until a chubby little goblin forced her apart from Fili. She fell back onto the ground, with the creature on top of her, searching the pockets of her britches.

Fili kicked at the beast, but was restrained as the goblins searched him as well. The Great Goblin began to sing as the others did his bidding. The shuffled through the pile of swords, and a loud shriek brought all singing to a halt.

"I know that sword!" the goblin king exclaimed, climbing up onto his throne in fear. "It's the Goblin Cleaver!"

With the goblins occupied, Thorin pushed through the swarm in an attempt to reach his weapon. He swung at anything that moved toward him.

"The biter! Kill them, kill them all!" the Great Goblin bellowed out, sending his creatures into action. They jumped onto the dwarves, biting and thrashing, whipping as much as they could.

As the order came for Thorin's head to be cut off, a blinding light sent them all to the ground. The goblin king toppled down from his throne, and smaller goblins were sent flying over the edges of their platforms. The dwarves, at least for the moment, found themselves free of the creatures.

Gandalf crept through the darkness, his figure coming into view as light began to return to the mountain. "Take up arms," he willed them. "Fight!" Not a single dwarf remained on the floor. They were all up on their feet, weapons in hand. The two brothers helped Rhu up as well, supporting her as much as they could.

"He wields the Foe Hammer!" the goblin king cringed, pointing to the sword in Gandalf's possession.

The goblins began their attack all over again, rushing to the dwarves. Only now, the dwarves had their chance to fight back. And fight they did. Rhu, now holding tightly to her own sword, swung it the best she could at an oncoming goblin, sending its head flying.

They were all more than happy to have their arms back, and made good use of it. A loud clang was heard as Thorin made contact with the Great Goblin, sending the ugly creature off the side of the platform.

Gandalf sliced his way through the enemy, motioning the dwarves after him. "Follow me. Quick!" And never had their feet moved so fast before. The grey wizard led them across the planks, slicing and hacking as they went.

Through she was growing tired fast, Rhu didn't stop. She stabbed her sword into any goblin that got within arms reach. Fili, swinging his sword wildly, kept her close. He had always been fiercely protective of his brother. And now, he felt oddly protective when it came to Rhu. Seeing her in pain and hearing her cries had enraged him more than he knew.

The company hurried through the tunnels, hundreds of goblins not far behind. The creatures bit and growled as they got closer, jumping back from the swinging swords and hammers.

Gandalf, Rhu, and the dwarves bolted across a large looking bridge, and at Thorin's order, they turned to cut the ropes after everyone had safely passed, sending a crowd of goblins into the darkness of the mountain. No matter how many they cut down, the beasts seemed to keep coming.

"Kili!" Rhu called out, watching as more goblins descended upon them. Kili brought his sword up in time to avoid taking an arrow. The dark haired dwarf reached for a ladder and tossed it down towards the goblins, with the others filing in line behind him. They sent the creatures falling from their path, and hurried across the ladder, Fili kicking it from reach as they continued on.

Everyone grew tired from the running, as it felt like they would never escape the goblins domain. And matters grew worse as the Great Goblin reappeared, crashing up through the walkway, and seemingly blocking their path.

"So you thought you could escape me," he cackled, swinging his staff at Gandalf. The dwarves held their friend up as he fell back towards them. "What are you going to do now, wizard!"

Gandalf thrust his own staff forward before anyone knew what was happening, and stuck the Great Goblin right in the eye. And with Glamdring, he slashed the large, wart covered stomach of the foe before him.

"That will do it."

With another swing, Gandalf cut the goblins throat, and sent the creature falling forward. The overbearing weight was too much, and soon the platform was falling, the dwarves and their companions with it.

They were sent crashing down the mountain, all of the dwarves yelling and bickering as the platform finally stopped. They were squashed beneath it, but at least they were alive. Fili reached his hand out for Rhu, who lay beside him. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I … I think so," she replied in a lower tone. Fili pulled her as gently as he could, and lowered her down to the ground. Gandalf assisted when she got within reach, his eyes wandering over the marks that had been made on her arms by the goblins.

"Oh, my dear child." He took Rhu in his arms and offered her a few words of comfort. The two of them jumped as the now dead Great Goblin crashed down onto the top of the dwarves. "Oh you've got to be joking!" Dwalin cursed, grunting to free himself under the pressure.

Kili was the next to call out, panicked at the sight of goblins hopping down the mountain in their direction. "Gandalf!"

The howls and shrieks from the goblins was enough to move the dwarves. They all wiggled free from the platform and gathered around the wizard. "Only daylight will save us!"

One by one they ran, following Gandalf's lead as they had before. Fili took Rhu's hand in his own and pulled her along. They wound around the rocks of the mountain, and a brief ray of sunlight could be seen in the distance.


	8. Don't Let Me Go

**A/N: **_As always, thank you so so sooooo much for all the support you guys have given! You really have no idea what it means to me. :3_

_(and sorry for the delay, again. I've been starting on another fan fic, so I've been a tad slow.)_

_The next chapter will have more Fili/Rhu, and some goodness thrown in. I'm am so looking forward to it, and hope it turns out right. As always, enjoy and review, my sweets! :-*_

* * *

Chapter Eight: Don't Let Me Go

"Come now! We must hurry!" Gandalf rushed through the path carved into the mountain, the dwarves and Rhu close on his heels. Rhunia relished the fresh air they were able to take in as they finally made it through. Around the trees and down the steep bank they went, Fili still holding tightly to Rhu's hand.

She struggled to keep her balancing, tripping over rocks that stuck out from the ground. The only saving grace was that there were no more goblins after them.

The grey wizard stood atop a rock, nearly breathless as he counted the passing dwarves. "Six, seven, eight." His fingers pointed to each as they passed. "Bifur … Bofur... Fili, Kili. That makes twelve. Bombur, and Miss Rhunia. That would be fourteen."

They all wanted to fall over and rest, anything to bring air back into their lungs. Gandalf, however, looked quite puzzled as he inspected the company. "Where is Bilbo?" He asked, as their burglar was nowhere to be found.

Rhu felt ashamed, having just now taken notice that Bilbo Baggins was in fact missing from the group.

"Where is our hobbit?" Gandalf's voice was frantic.

Turning to start back up the mountain, Rhunia found herself restrained from doing so. Fili pulled her back down to the group. "What are you doing?" he asked, staring at her in confusion. His grip on her was not tight at all, but firm enough to keep her from going anywhere.

"We have to find Bilbo. I am going back into the mountain to find him."

"Are you mad, woman?" Kili stated, he too seemed confused by Rhunia. "Do you want the goblins to finish…"

Fili shot his brother a look of anger, daring him to say another word. "Enough, brother!" He knew what Kili would have said, as his eyes drifted down to the claw marks and bites that were scattered over Rhu's arms.

"Curse that halfling! Now he's lost?!" Dwalin growled. "I thought he was with Dori."

"Don't blame me!" Dori retorted in defense.

Gandalf stalked down into the mass of dwarves, looking desperately to each for an answer, or even an idea to where Bilbo had gone. "Where did you last see him?" None spoke up at first, they stood scratching their heads. Little did they know, Bilbo knew of everything they said. No one could see him, but he was there, concealed by his magic ring.

"I think I saw him slip away," one of the dwarves finally spoke up.

Tell me, what happened exactly?" Gandalf's tone now demanded answers. Bilbo joined their quest on his wishes, and he intended to see that the hobbit was found. If he was somewhere within the mountain, the wizard would have gone back to get him.

Thorin rolled his eyes, he'd never fully accepted Bilbo into his company. And now that the Halfling was missing, it only confirmed his opinions of hobbits. "I'll tell you what happened! Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it."

Silence fell over the group. Some of the dwarves were inclined to believe their king, others not so much. Rhu shook her head in disagreement and said, "No. Bilbo must have been grabbed before he could escape. We must find him."

"No," Thorin growled out, stepping around the dwarves as he moved closer to Gandalf. "He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and warm hearth since he stepped out his door." Thorin's words angered Rhu. She had thought of the comforts of Rivendell many times, and knew how Bilbo felt. But she believed in her heart that he would not have abandoned them intentionally.

"We will not being seeing him again, he is long gone." Thorin continued his bad mouthing of the hobbit, but Rhu could only gasp quietly as little Bilbo stepped out from behind a tree.

"No, he isn't," Bilbo announced to the group, watching as they all turned. Their mouths dropped open, and they stared at the hobbit in amazement. Rhu bounded over and pulled him into a hug, squeezing tightly. "I thought you might be dead." Bilbo could hear the relief in her voice that he wasn't, and smiled knowing he had at least one other friend amongst the company besides Gandalf.

"How did you get past the goblins?"

Bilbo fidgeted, nervously chuckling at the dwarves and their prying. He shoved his hand down into his pocket, with both Gandalf and Rhu catching a glimpse of something. "How indeed," Dwalin pondered, causing Bilbo to squirm more.

Gandalf was quick to speak up, trying to move any suspicion away from Bilbo. "What does it matter? He is back."

"It matters. I want to know." The group turned to see Thorin's eyes fixed firmly on Bilbo, though this time he did not seem as irritated as usual. He watched the hobbit carefully, his mind working overtime to figure out Bilbo's motivation for rejoining them.

"Why did you come back?"

Bilbo looked at the dwarf king, his own eyes filled with frustration. He was tired, truly tired. "Look. I know you doubt me. I… I know you always have." With a half smirk on his lips, Bilbo could only shrug as he went on. "I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. My armchair, my garden… That's home."

The hobbits confession was something they all already knew, but Rhu sympathized with him. She missed the place she'd know as home for so long. But she also sympathized with Thorin and all of the dwarves. They had no place to permanently call home, not yet anyway.

"And that is why I came back. You don't have one … a home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can." Bilbo's words caused Thorin to sigh heavily. Maybe he had misjudged the hobbit after all. But his pride would not allow him to admit it. He stared down to the group, feeling humbled, and then glanced back up at Bilbo with a slight nod.

The quietness was soon gone, at the sound of howls. Rhu felt the chills creep onto her skin, fearful of the wargs that now ran down the steep mountainside. At Gandalf's order, they all began to run as darkness quickly descended.

The wargs were on their trail quickly, gaining more ground with each stride. Bilbo soon found himself staring one of the beasts in the face. He barely had time to pull his sword as the warg launched itself in the halflings direction. Bilbo was lucky enough to raise the sword in time, sticking it cleanly into the wargs head. His eyes widened in surprise.

The company had no choice but to stop. They had nowhere left to run. "Into the trees!" Gandalf bellowed. And up into the trees they went. Kili was quick to pull himself up, and reached a hand back down for Rhu. "Come on, quickly!"

Time was leaving them, and Fili acted before he'd thought more of it. He took Rhunia and lifted her up towards his brothers waiting arms, his own hands moving to her bottom to push her. Rhu felt the air leave her chest, and a low squeal left her mouth as she turned to look down at Fili.

They all climbed higher and higher into the trees, with Bilbo finally pulling his sword free and joining them just in time. The wargs jumped at the dwarves, their teeth snapping. They circled around the trees, growling and snarling.

Rhu hid her face, she didn't want to look at the foul creatures. She buried her face into the fur of Fili's coat, hanging tightly to both him and the branch sat upon. "I don't want to die here," she mumbled. It only alarmed her that he said nothing, and when she looked up to see his face, it too seemed slightly frozen with fear.

The only thing they were focused on was the Pale Orc, sitting with a gruesome smile atop his white warg. "Azog," was all Thorin managed to choke out, staring down at his foe. "It cannot be."

The wargs threw themselves at the trees once more, determined to taste blood. They shook the trees violently, causing many of the dwarves to hold tighter. It wasn't long before the trees were uprooted, and were crashing into one another, sending the company flying. They were forced to jump from tree to tree, until there was only one left, on the edge of a cliff…

Gandalf wouldn't allow himself to panic, and quickly reached for one of the pine cones. He held it to his staff, and watched as it caught fire. The wizard sent it flying towards the wargs. Much to his relief, the beasts howled out in pain as some caught fire. "Fili!" Gandalf tossed down a pine cone to the blonde dwarf, and then to the others. The surrounding area was soon ablaze. Azog growled out in anger as the dwarves cheered victoriously.

The cheers, however, were cut short as the tree creaked and snapped at the roots. Suspended over the cliff, everyone cried out. Rhu had not expected it, and lost her own balance as the tree jerked. She cried out, feeling herself slipping from the branch. A hand shot out just in time to grab hers. "Fili! Help me!" She held tightly to his hand, as he struggled to pull her up.

"Please! Don't let me go!"

Rhu wasn't the only one in danger. She looked away from Fili momentarily to see that poor Ori and Dori were hanging on only by Gandalf's staff.

And Thorin, who had pulled himself up, now stood looking out at Azog. With his oaken shield and Orcrist in hand, he charged down the fallen tree. The others cried out after him, and were forced to watch helplessly as the white warg leapt from its rock and knocked their king to the ground.

Fili feared for his uncle. But he also feared for the woman he still held on to. The dwarf grunted, finally pulling her up onto the branch with him. She was safe, at least from falling. But Thorin was not.

Azog brought his mace down on the dwarf king, and his white warg was quick to sink its teeth into his flesh. The beast sent Thorin flying, releasing him from its grasp. Bilbo was breathing heavily as he pulled his sword. His small body found itself on top of the orc that was hell bent on taking Thorin's head.

The hobbit stabbed his blade into the creature, watching the life fade from it. He moved to stand in front of Thorin, swinging his sword wildly and daring anything to come close. Azog laughed through his sharp teeth before advancing on Bilbo.

And Bilbo continued slashing at the beasts, as he was joined by the two heirs of Durin. Fili and Kili were quick to rush at the wargs, slicing at the animals. The others soon joined, as did Rhu. She jumped to the side of one warg, and brought her sword down as it turned to gnash at her.

Ori and Dori were no longer able to hold tightly to Gandalf's staff, and were sent hurtling down. Their fall was stopped by an enormous creature that soared through the air. An eagle carried the two away as more began picking off the remaining wargs.

There was no amusement now on the face of Azog, who cursed and howled out as an eagle swooped down to carry Thorin off, his unconscious body dangling from the eagles claws. The rest of the dwarves were picked up, as were Bilbo and Rhu. Gandalf jumped from the tree and landed on ones back. Rhu rested her head, gladly watching as the burning trees and Azog grew further and further away. She could faintly see the two dwarf brothers on the eagle beside her, and smiled knowing the two of them were safe.

The graceful animals gently carried the company through the air, over the mountains and through beautiful green valleys as the sun began to rise. The circled around a rocky peak for setting the dwarves and their companions down safely. Rhu carefully dropped down from the eagle.

She slowly weaved around the dwarves, her eyes coming to rest on Thorin, who still lay motionless. "Thorin!" Gandalf knelt down beside the king and pleaded him to wake. He mumbled something unknown to the rest, and they all watched quietly as Thorin slowly began to open his eyes.

"The Halfling," he breathed out, looking to Gandalf.

"It's alright. Bilbo is here, and quite safe."

Thorin was on his feet before anyone would have thought, and staring over at Bilbo. "You! What were you doing?" The dwarf king stepped closer and closer to Bilbo. "You nearly got yourself killed."

Bilbo had a look of shock painted over his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words left. He felt as if his heart was about to stop beating, looking uncertain as Thorin moved closer.

"Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild? That you had no place amongst us?"

Thorin was now mere inches from the hobbit. Rhu wanted to rush to Bilbo's side, to pull him away and shield him from the anger that Thorin was about to unleash upon him. She thought it unfair how he could still treat the Halfling with such discontent, even after Bilbo had sacrificed his own life!

But it was not words of anger that came from Thorin. "Never have I been so wrong," he said, pulling Bilbo into an embrace. The dwarves cheered amongst themselves, and Gandalf smiled warmly.

"I am sorry I doubted you."

"No … I would have doubted me too." Bilbo shrugged as Thorin released him. "I'm not a hero, or a warrior. Or even a burglar." He looked up to Gandalf with a crooked smile and raised brows.

As the eagles departed, Thorin looked away from Bilbo and to the sight in front of them. Bilbo followed his gaze and asked, "is that … what I think it is?" The others looked on as well now, moving across the rock to get a better look.

"Erebor," Gandalf stated. "The Lonely Mountain. The last of the Great Dwarf Kingdoms of Middle Earth."

A proud smile graced the features of Thorin Oakenshield. He remembered his home, in its former glory, and the way it would be again soon. "Our home…"

Rhu watched as a small bird flew by, to watch Gandalf identified as a Thrush. She stared out at Erebor, and felt a hand rest itself on her shoulder. Fili smiled down at the woman, looking out at the Lonely Mountain as well.

"I do believe the worst is behind us." Bilbo might've thought so, but Rhu's mind wandered, knowing the dangers that still lurked on the long road ahead of them.


	9. Let Me Help You

**A/N: **_As usual, thank you all! Your views, reviews, and kind words mean the world to me! :)_

_And as usual, I own nothing by my OC. _

_Enjoy, and as always, feel free to comment and review, my dearies. _

* * *

Chapter Nine: Let Me Help You

It was some time before they got their wits back about them. The dwarves were pulled from their trance at the sound of Gandalf's voice. They looked away from the Lonely Mountain in the distance, and over to the old wizard who was now motioning them to follow.

"Come now, and watch your step. Can't have anyone taking a tumble, now can we?"

Gandalf snorted, while the group began to make their way down the Carrock, slowly descending down the large carved steps.

Reaching the bottom at last, the dwarves threw themselves to the ground to rest. Rhu and Bilbo sat as well, feeling the aches and pains soaking into their tired limbs. Gandalf leaned on his staff, taking in short breaths before he cleared his throat to address the group.

"Well. I always meant to see you all safe, if that is truly possible," he started with a slight chuckle. "And now, after a few minor inconveniences, I have done so. I have a few other matters that will require my attention now."

The cries and groaned from the dwarves began almost immediately. "You're leaving us?!" one called out, with others pitching in as well. Bilbo too was distressed at the idea of losing Gandalf and having to remain in the wild without his knowledge.

"Enough!" the wizard boomed, silencing the group. "I will not depart just yet, as we have no food, or baggage for that matter. But I know of someone who might help us. We must go to him, as remaining here to wait would not be safe." Hearing this gave the group some assurance, though they still weren't happy with knowing than Gandalf didn't plan to accompany them all the way to Erebor.

Once they'd settled themselves down, at Gandalf's insistence, one by one the dwarves headed into the water to wash off. Many of them noted Rhu's absence, knowing that she had most likely gone off alone to shield her body from them and bathe in peace. Fili did not think it wise, they had no clue what wandered through the forest.

Quietly, he slipped away from the dwarves and headed further up the stream. Only after several minutes of walking did he finally see Rhunia. Fili forced himself not to look, but he couldn't help but steal a glance or two. There she stood, waist deep in the water, not an inch of clothing draped across her body.

Though she had her back to him, Fili watched the way she moved elegantly. And when she turned in the water, revealing her breasts to his sight, he could only marvel. She must've known he was watching, as Rhu soon brought her arms up to cover herself.

"I … I apologize, my lady. I only wanted to see that you were safe." Fili said, embarrassed as he moved out of the shadows of the trees.

Rhu laughed lightly, nervously. "Will you look away, please?" Her voice was soft and pleasant, and Fili had no problem complying with her wishes … though he found himself wanting to glance upon her one more time as she strode from the water.

When he looked back, she sat quietly on a rock by the water, her clothes still scattered out to dry under the warmth of the sun. The only thing that covered her body was her cloak, which Rhu had tightly wrapped around herself. She waved a hand towards Fili.

"Will you sit with me?"

And so they sat together by the stream, neither saying a word as the time passed. Fili finally spoke up, unable to bear the silence any longer. "You said you never knew her…"

"Beg your pardon?" Rhu was somewhat startled by him, though she knew almost immediately what he was wanting to ask.

"Your mother? In the cave, you told me that," Fili stopped, looking to her face. When he saw no indication of pain, or sadness, he continued. "You said you never knew her. Why is that?"

"I wasn't given the chance," was all she could get out, feeling the muscles in her throat contracting. It was the only answer she could muster, and it baffled Fili. He opened his mouth to speak, but didn't, seeing the way her eyes pleaded for him not to question her.

As Rhu grew silent once more, Fili's eyes wandered. They graced over the soft looking skin of her legs, up to her thighs, as the cloak barely covered them. He shook his head, desperate to clear his thoughts. To focus on something else. That was easily done when he looked at her arms, the deep gashes and marks left by the goblins came back to mind.

It angered Fili. He removed his own cloak and tore away a piece of the cloth from the bottom. After soaking in the water, he reached for Rhu.

"What are you doing?" she asked, puzzled.

He took her hand in his own and smiled. "Trust me," he replied, reaching the wet piece of cloth up towards her arm. Gently, he wiped away the spots of dried blood that still surrounded the cuts, and lightly touched the cuts as well. Fili was careful in his actions, he did not want to cause Rhu any more pain than she'd already endured.

So he went on cleaning one arm, and then the other. She felt a smile creeping its way onto her face. Fili was remarkably gentle, for a dwarf. She'd seen how fierce and strong he was before when they'd fought the goblins. And now, so kind with his touches. The cleaning process did cause her some discomfort, but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

In no time, Rhu's skin was clear of any blood. Fili smirked, looking over the small freckles on Rhu's skin as he finished up, inspecting her arms to make sure every speck of blood was gone.

"Thank you." Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper. And her smile, so calming.

"Perhaps Gandalf has something for these." Fili moved his cool fingers over her skin, over the cuts. They would no doubt leave scars, a shame it was. His fingers ventured upward to her collarbone, where a few another small cut remained. "It seems I've missed one."

The touch brought chills over her body, and seeing the way her chest moved from her heavy breaths caused something to rouse inside of Fili. It ran through his body, his veins, into other places….

His brother stood by the trees behind them, a knowing smirk on his face. "I wondered where you got off to, brother," Kili said, startling the two of them, and not a moment too soon. A blush spread over Rhu's skin as she attempted to pull her cloak tighter around her body.

Bringing her hand up to his mouth, Fili placed a kiss on Rhu's knuckles before walking to meet Kili. "We will leave you to dress." The two brothers disappeared from sight. "And what was that about?" Kili asked, elbowing his older sibling in the side. Fili huffed and replied, "Just shut up."

Rhu took her time, making sure the two dwarves were gone before she dropped the cloak and got back into her now dry clothes. Being near Fili stirred up something inside of the woman. Something she knew she couldn't act on.

They all regrouped and set out to find this supposed help that Gandalf spoke of. The dwarves talked quietly amongst themselves, hungry and still tired. "Who is this person?"

"He is a very great person," Gandalf replied, pulling out his smoking pipe. "But you must be polite as I introduce you. You will come, two at a time, and you must be careful not to annoy him. Heaven only knows what might happen. He gets angry easily, yet is kind enough when humored."

The wizards words sent worry back into the hearts of the dwarves. "Couldn't you find someone more easy-tempered?" They asked, more questions spewing from their mouths. "No I could not!" Gandalf's tone was stern. "If you must know more, his name is Beorn and he is a skin changer."

"What! A furrier?" Bilbo asked.

"Heavens no, Mr. Baggins!" Gandalf scoffed. "He changes his skin. Sometimes he is a black bear, sometimes a strong black-haired man with a great beard."

Poor Ori shook his head, frightened. "We shall all be eaten!"

Rhu was quick to speak up in Gandalf's defense before any more of the dwarves could chime in. "No, no, no. We will be just fine. Have faith in our good wizard." She smiled reassuringly to the group, lifting their spirits a bit.

Thorin, however, had questions of his own that he wanted answered. He walked along side their wizard, grumbling under his breath. "This is why you insisted on bringing her along, wasn't it?" The dwarf king hissed, nodding his head in Rhu's direction. "You planned to leave us, with her." He didn't like the idea, and he certainly didn't like the way the woman looked at his oldest nephew.

Oakenshield's claims did nothing to ruffle Gandalf's feathers. He took another puff from his pipe and blew out a smoke ring. "She knows a good bit about the land, Master dwarf, and she will be able to lead you all once I have gone."

The company followed along, walking through the tall grasses and around the large oak trees. The flowers that bloomed by the path was a beautiful sight. Around mid-day, they came to a stop. Their eyes watched the giant bees that buzzed around the pasture. Bees as big as their thumbs, with stripes of golden yellow streaming over their black bodies.

They moved around the buzzing insects and continued walking for a short time. Gandalf held up a hand when they stopped. "You must wait here," he said to the dwarves. "I will call, or whistle, and then you will know to come after me. But only in pairs. Bombur is big enough for two, and should come last."

With that, he started forward with Bilbo at his side while the others waited behind. Bilbo was so frightened, he didn't know if he could continue as they passed through a large wooden gate. They stepped down the path that led to a large house, and the hobbit caught a glimpse of something trotting off towards the building.

When Gandalf and Bilbo arrived near the house, they were greeted by a man with a thick black beard, and large muscles arms and legs. "Ha! They don't look dangerous. Off you go then!" he said to his horses, sending the animals trotting away.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" the large man asked gruffly, towering over the wizard and the hobbit. Bilbo could feel his little legs begin to shake as he stared up at the man.

"I'm Gandalf."

"Never heard of him," Beorn huffed.

"And this is Mister Baggins," Gandalf patted the Halfling on the shoulder.

The large man huffed again, crossing his arms. "Now that I know who you are, what is it that you want?"

"Ah, you see, we have lost our luggage and are in desperate need of help." Gandalf spoke in a friendly manner, and seeing no look of annoyance on the face of Beorn, continued. "We have had a rather bad time with the goblins in the mountain."

At that mention, the black haired man seemed to perk up a bit. "Goblins?" he questioned. "Oh, so you've been having trouble with them, have you? What did you go near them for anyhow?"

"We did not intend to. They surprised us at night, and I must say, it is a rather long tale."

And so Gandalf proceeded to tell the tale, of their journey across the lands, to the terrifying experience with the rock giants. And all the while, he would ever so slightly whistle, and down the path they would come in pairs. Beorn laughed loudly and held his belly as Gandalf continued, until only Bombur and Rhu were the last to join.

She didn't care that she was the last, Rhu knew it was Thorin's wish. He stayed away from her when he could, and that notion didn't bother her either. She and Bombur joined the rest of the company soon. Rhu politely bowed her head to the large man. Beorn could only laugh harder now, seeing them all huddled around.

"A very good tale!" he said with another laugh. "Such a story deserves a supper. Come in, and let's have something to eat!" No one was against that invitation. And so one by one, they filed in to Beorn's home.


	10. Practice Makes Perfect

**A/N: **_Thank you to all that have reviewed my story so far! And to those that I've talked with through PM, thank you for your kind words! You guys are just the best, and I really do appreciate the support! _

_I do plan to have Rhu explain more about herself, I am just waiting for the right time. So don't worry, I haven't forgotten. _

_As always, I hope you enjoy! Please review, feel free to PM me, and let me know what you think, sweeties. :)_

* * *

Chapter Ten: Practice Makes Perfect

Beorn's home was the coziest thing they'd seen since setting out from Rivendell, even if it was quite dark inside. The dwarves kept close to one another, while Rhu stood back with Bilbo and Gandalf. They were all startled at the sound of clapping hands. It was only their large host, who had signaled for his help.

In trotted several gorgeous ponies, and few large dogs behind them. At Beorn's command, they brought in torches and got a fire going. Rhu watched as the dogs walked on their hind legs and carried things about. It amazed her, and Bilbo as well.

Not long after, a couple of beautifully white sheep appeared through the door, followed by a ram. And on their backs, they carried an assortment of bowls, trays, knives and spoons. Everything was set up quick enough, and soon they were all seated at the large table. Rhunia made herself comfortable beside Balin, smiling at the white bearded dwarf as Kili took the seat beside her … much to Fili's disappointment. Kili grinned at his brother, he only wanted the chance to tease and prod Rhu.

"Do I know you, lass?" Rhu was startled to look up and see Beorn staring intently at her. "I could swear I have seen you before."

She offered a smile to the large man and shook her head. "No, I do not believe so," was her answer, quiet and polite as she could be.

Beorn only shrugged and laughed, stroking his long black beard. "No matter! Let us eat now!"

And eat they did. A fine supper, something they hadn't had in what felt like ages. The dwarves talked amongst each other as did Gandalf and Beorn, and Kili took the chance to fling a bit of food towards Rhu with his spoon. She would've gladly sent something back his way, if it hadn't been for the scornful looks Thorin was sending his young nephew.

Everyone grew quiet after they had filled their stomachs, and listened as Beorn told stories of the land he'd traveled. And of Mirkwood, where they would soon venture. Rhu couldn't decide which place she might hate worse. Mirkwood, or the goblin cave.

The dwarves, in return, shared stories of their own. But their tales did nothing for Beorn, who looked to be nearly asleep as they went on and on about treasure, and gold, and the weapons they could craft. The big man did manage a loud chuckle at hearing little Bilbo, who had mentioned the dwarves and their particular interest in his silverware upon their first meeting. "You just wait until they blunt your knives!" he went on, but all with a smile on his face.

More logs were thrown onto the fire as everyone sat around it, drinking from their mugs. It grew darker and darker outside as the night progressed. Beorn spoke to Gandalf for a long while before disappeared out into the darkness, the door slamming behind him. The sound made Rhu jump, not realizing she had nodded off. "You're alright, Miss Rhunia." Blue eyes looked over to see Fili, who had an arm around her shoulders to keep her from falling over.

A light pink blush crept over cheeks. If she hadn't been so tired, she would have apologized. But the dwarves grew tired as well. "I think it is time we get some sleep," said Gandalf. "And we would be wise to heed Beorn's words. It would not be wise to venture outside until morning, as he said."

Most of the dwarves had already passed out. Bilbo couldn't manage to hold his sleepy eyes open another second, and curled up on the small straw bed that was made for him. Thorin and Gandalf put away their pipes and found a place amongst the scattered dwarves to sleep.

Their fire had died down significantly. The embers still crackled and sparked, and gave off a glow. Rhu lay on her straw mat, looking through the smoke hole in the roof, out at the stars. It was proving difficult to find sleep. The snores of the dwarves had no effect on her anymore, she'd grown used to it.

"What plagues your mind, my lady?" asked a low voice.

Rhu turned her head slightly, seeing Fili on his side facing her. Had he been awake all this time as well? She felt hot under his gaze. Rhu turned on her side as well to face him. "It is nothing. I only thought I heard something outside." It wasn't a complete lie. The rustling sounds caught her attention, but even she didn't know what might be causing her to lose sleep.

"Do not worry. You are safe with … us." _With me._ Fili leaned over Bofur, who snored loudly, and brushed the hair away from Rhu's face. "Get some sleep."

Rhu smiled sleepily, and let her eyes slowly shut. She was sound asleep not long after. Though now it was Fili who could not find sleep. He lay there, as the night crept by, his eyes never leaving Rhu. He watched the way her body lightly rose as she breathed, how she would sometimes jerk and mumble. He wondered if she might be dreaming, or what it was she was thinking about.

There had been no sight of Gandalf, or their host for that matter, since the dwarves had awoken. Rhu was roused from her sleep, as well as Bilbo, to eat before every last bit of breakfast was gone. After the two of them had eaten what remained, they all headed outside.

"Are you ready, Rhunia?" asked Kili.

She looked slightly puzzled at the dwarf, afraid to ask what it was he wanted. "Ready for what?" Rhu's curiosity had gotten the better of her anyway.

"To practice, of course," Fili chimed in, walking across the grass to hand Rhu a sword. "We did warn you before that we would be testing your skills." The blonde dwarf couldn't hide the grin that found his lips, watching the look of annoyance on Rhu's face.

"And I already told you, I know how to use this!"

"I saw how you handled yourself against the goblins," Fili started, "and to be honest, you could use a little work." His grin widened, and Rhu scowled, shaking her head from side to side as she looked at the two brothers.

She tossed the sword to the ground and placed her hands firmly on her hips. Kili was having none of it, smirking as he slid his own weapon back into its sheath on his belt. "Oh yes, you will practice with us, or I shall tickle you!" The dwarf giggled mischievously, remembering how Rhu squirmed about when he and Fili had poked her sides many times before.

Rhu squealed as she was forced to run from Kili, swatting away his hand when he got close enough. She ran until she was nearly out of breath, and threw her hands up to fend off the young prince. "Fine, fine! I shall practice!"

"Take care, Lady Rhunia!" said Balin, who had been so kind to wrap Rhu's wounds nicely after breakfast that morning with supplies found in Beorn's home.

"Do not fear, Master Balin. We shall be gentle with the little squirt," Kili called out, snickering as Rhu picked up her sword from the ground and prepared herself the best way she knew. Kili was first. He charged towards the woman, nodding as she jumped to the side to avoid him.

The dwarves, apart from Thorin, seemed to be enjoying themselves. He did chuckle occasionally at his youngest nephews failed attempts to catch Rhu, listening to the clinging of their swords. "Straighten your back! Keep your sword up!" shouted a few of the dwarves from time to time. Even Dwalin gave Rhu a few tips, and nodded approvingly when the woman finally managed to disarm Kili.

"Very good, squirt," the dark haired dwarf said, ruffling up Rhu's hair. "Now let's see how you do against Fili."

"Do that again, my lady, and I shall let you wear my hat for a day!" said Bofur, a silly but warm smile on his face.

There was no time for rest as Fili was already advancing on her. Rhu brought her sword up quickly to catch his as it came down. He was fast, slightly faster than his brother, and Rhu had a harder time moving away from him.

Fili was enjoying himself, keeping her on the move and on her toes. But the more he watched her, the less he thought about keeping his own stance up. It wasn't until he was face to face with the blue eyed beauty that he could fully watch her breasts bounce as she hopped from side to side to avoid him. "Come on, Fili!" Kili called out, momentarily catching his brothers attention.

Rhu took advantage when Fili looked away for a slight second, and clipped her foot behind his leg as quick as she could. With a jerk, she'd caught him off guard. Though Fili was quick as well to reach a hand out and grab Rhu by the collar of her shirt.

Both fell to the ground with a thud. Rhu felt her face redden and her breathing slow as she straddled the young dwarf, her face mere inches from his. She stared into Fili's eyes, unable to move though everything inside of her was screaming.

"That's enough for one day," Thorin's voice finally brought Rhu out of her trance.

"I win," she stated simply, lifting herself off of Fili. The blonde dwarf pushed himself up as well and stood, hoping no one would notice the slight rising below his waist.

"Good show, very good!" Bilbo called out as he clapped his hands.

Bofur hopped down from his place on the bench and waved Rhu over. "As I promised, little lass!" The dwarf pulled off his floppy hat and placed it on Rhu's head, causing all of the dwarves and Bilbo to howl with laughter. Even Thorin smiled, for she looked absolutely silly.

The sun was just beginning to set when Gandalf arrived back at the house. Bilbo was the first to jump from his seat. "Where have you been! Where's Beorn?" the Halfling cried out, causing the dwarves to join in. Gandalf held up a hand to silence them, refusing to answer anything until he had eaten. And even after that, he wouldn't say a word until he'd gotten to blow a few smoke rings.

The smoke rings were quite beautiful. Gandalf blew some that were bigger, some were smaller, and then different colors. Though the dwarves eventually grew impatient and nearly began to question the wizard once more. He finally set his pipe down and looked at them.

"If you must know, I have been following tracks." Gandalf began, taking a seat. "They led all the way to the Carrock, and then disappeared into the river."

Many wondered if that was the direction Beorn had gone, they hadn't seen him since their first night, and he hadn't returned since. Bilbo began to panic, and questioned, "What if he leads the wargs and the orcs to us? We shall be eaten!"

Gandalf hushed the hobbit before anyone else could get stirred up at the idea. "Do not be foolish with such ideas! He will return soon enough, but you had better get to bed."

And so they all settled down for the night and were off to sleep. They were woken the next morning by none other than Beorn himself. "You're all still here!" he said aloud with a hearty laugh. "And not eaten by the wargs, huh!"

Everyone gathered at the table to have breakfast, and listened to Beorn as he spoke of where he'd been, and what he'd seen. "Forgive me, but I had to see for myself." The large man took a gulp of mead from his mug before continuing. "I came back as quick as I could to see that you were safe, and to offer any help I can."

Beorn promised them food to last for weeks, ponies for the dwarves, and horses for Gandalf and Rhunia to carry them toward Mirkwood. "You will find that the way through Mirkwood is dark, and dangerous." He finished his mead and set the mug on the table, looking to the faces of Thorin and his companions.

"I will provide you with skins for carrying water, and I shall give you some bow and arrows. Though I doubt you will find anything in Mirkwood wholesome to eat or drink."

His words did nothing to encourage the dwarves. Or Bilbo and Rhu for that matter. The two of them exchanged worried glances, and Rhu found herself wishing there was another way to go. "There is a stream, you should never drink from or bathe in. I have heard it carries enchantment, as well as a great drowsiness and forgetfulness. And you must not stray from the path."

Beorn repeated it several times, looking at each member of the group as he said it. For if they strayed, they would most certainly be lost, and might never find their way out. That task would prove to be hard enough on its on.

"I must ask you to send back my horses and ponies once you reach the forest gate." Beorn offered as much advice as he could for their journey, and welcomed his home to them should they ever find themselves there again.

Gandalf rose from the table. "We shall set out in the morning, I think." Thorin nodded in agreement, the anticipation was eating away at him with every second. "Gandalf is right, get some sleep. We have a treacherous road ahead."


	11. Stay Away

**A/N: **_Thank you to all that have reviewed thus far. And thanks to the guest, C.G, as I wasn't able to thank you personally. I really appreciate you all following along faithfully, you're fabulous! :-*_

_The tension between Rhu and Thorin will not go on forever, so don't worry there. I am taking my time when it comes to revealing things about Rhu's life, so I hope that's okay with you guys. :)_

_As usual, enjoy and review if you wish, send a PM my way if you have request or anything, and thank you all my loves!_

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Stay Away

_Their swords clashed together once more, sending a shrill ringing sound through the woman's head. Rhu was more vicious with her attacks, charging towards Fili every time he dropped his guard. She grew tired quickly, the hot sun beating down made it nearly impossible to do much. "So this is your idea of a private lesson?" Rhu asked, swinging her sword wildly at Fili. The blonde dwarf reached for his second sword, bringing the two of them up to block Rhu's attack. "You're getting better," he said with a smirk. "A few more lessons and you might be as good as me." Fili's words were laced with arrogance, and he loved seeing how worked up Rhu got. It was making her careless, much to Fili's amusement. One misstep later, and he was able to disarm her, sending her weapon out of reach._

_"You win," Rhu admitted, holding her hands up. Fili was quick to toss his swords to the ground and hurry over to her, forcefully pushing her until her back was against a tree. Rhu held her breath as Fili pressed his body to hers, his lips brushing against her cheek. "I win," he repeated her defeat, a mere whisper in her ear that sent chills down her spine. His lips were then on hers, and her hands tangled in his hair. His nipping and urgency elicited several moans from Rhu between their kisses. His hands found themselves wandering over her body, pulling at the laces to loosen her shirt. In return, she was tugging at the buttons on his trousers, desperate to let her hands wander to other places. Fili's lips trailed down to her neck, tasting the saltiness from the beads of sweat that rolled down from the overwhelming heat. "Fili," Rhu gasped, as his lips moved down towards her chest, placing small kisses and biting at her skin._

Rhu jolted up, a hand on her chest as she breathed heavily. She looked around, hoping she hadn't woken any of the dwarves. Bilbo and Gandalf slept soundly, as did the rest of the company. Apart from their snores, and the cracking from the fire, the house was quiet. She rested her eyes on Fili, feeling her face flushed. It had been no more than a dream … a fantasy. Rhu couldn't deny the growing attraction she felt for the dwarf, something that grew more and more every day.

"Something troubling you?"

The gruff voice drew Rhu's eyes away from Fili, and over to the table where Beorn sat. "No, I was just…" Rhu squirmed from her sleeping mat and stepped around her companions. She sat down on the bench beside the big man, watching the flames of the fire dance along.

Beorn watched her for the longest time without saying a word, scratching his head and raking his mind to think why she seemed so familiar. "Sabariel, that's it," he finally said. Rhu's eyes darted up to meet his. "What did you say?"

"Sabariel," he repeated. "That is who you remind me of. I would recognize those eyes anywhere." Beorn reached for his cup of ale on the table, taking a long hearty gulp. He offered one to Rhu, who gladly took it.

"How … how do you know that name?" Rhu questioned, not realizing their voices, although low, had woken Thorin. The dwarf king lay with his back to the two, listening intently.

"She ventured through here a few times, though it was many years ago, on her way to Londaroth," Beorn started. "A kind thing, she was. Helped me to harvest the honey, said she loved the wilderness." The big man finished his ale and set the mug back onto the table. "I never realized she had a daughter. You look just like her."

"I wouldn't know," Rhu blurted out, and seeing the look Beorn was giving her, smiled apologetically. "I am sure you knew more about her than I ever hoped to." She sadly sipped from the cup, and part of her wanted to know more. She couldn't stop herself from asking, "What did you know of her?"

Beorn grunted as he shifted in his seat, a large hand stroking his beard as he thought. "She was born deep within Mirkwood I heard, though you can't believe everything you hear," he huffed, thinking that such a beautiful creature could never come from such a dark place. "And it never bothered her that her own people wanted nothing to do with her. You have her spirit, I can tell. And her eyes … as blue as water."

Rhu smiled, feigning a yawn as she set her cup down. She nodded politely to Beorn before returning to her mat to sleep. Rest would not find her, but it caused her heart too much pain to hear any more. Thorin, on the other hand, was more confused than ever. He wanted to question Beorn, to understand. Though the dwarf didn't dare ask, for he did not want to anger their host.

Sunshine peaked through the hole in the roof. Bilbo opened his eyes and stretched, seeing he was once again the last one to wake. The dwarves had gathered at the table for breakfast, while Gandalf and Beorn could be heard outside. Bilbo joined them at the table, taking a seat beside Rhu. He smiled cheerfully at the woman, but noticed the dark circles under her eyes, as if she hadn't slept in days.

"Are you alright, Lady Rhu?" the hobbit asked.

"I'm fine, Bilbo." Her smile was weak, and she hated lying to a friend. But she didn't want the Halfling worrying over problems that weren't his, or something that couldn't be fixed.

After breakfast, they began packing up the supplies from Beorn and fastening them to the backs of their ponies. Rhu strapped her pack onto the back of her horse. It was one of the most graceful and beautiful animals she'd ever seen. She stroked the nose of the black steed, managing a smile.

They all thanked Beorn, many times in fact, for his hospitality, the food, and bows he'd equipped them with for the journey. And off they went, through the large gate and on the path towards Mirkwood forest, the place they'd been dreading for days now.

The ride along the path was quiet. No one spoke above a whisper, and many of the dwarves scanned the wooded area that surrounded them often. They rode just until the sun was going down, and then stopped to make camp for the night.

Oin and Gloin had a fire going in no time, and they all sat around the fire to eat a small meal. Their spirits were a little lifted at the sight of food, for they all knew it would be scarce once they reached the dark forest.

Rhu tugged her cloak around her body to shield the cool wind. She hadn't touched a bit of her food, which worried Bilbo. He could see that something was bothering her. Fili too took notice, and moved to sit at her side. The two talked quietly, mostly of what they might see in Mirkwood.

"A word, please," said Thorin's voice from behind. Fili made an attempt to stand, but was stopped by his uncle. "Not you." His eyes then moved to Rhu. The dwarf walked off a good distance, with Rhu slowly following behind. She wanted to stay back at camp, with the others. With Fili. Instead, she knew she was likely to suffer a slew of insults from their leader.

Thorin had stopped just out of ear shot from the others, crossing his arms as Rhu finally caught up. "Why do you not return to Rivendell?" he asked. "Why would you continue on with us?" His voice was low, and stern, and he glared at the woman waiting for an answer. His annoyance rose when she said nothing, only turned her back on him. "Answer me."

"Because Gandalf wishes it," she finally replied, surprised when he grabbed her and turned her around to face him.

"The truth! You will tell me."

Rhu jerked out of his hold, scowling at the dwarf king. "I already told you!" she hissed, turning to walk back to camp. "I want you to stay away from my nephew." Thorin called after her, causing Rhu to stop, her heart racing in her chest. "What?"

"I see the way you watch him. He is a prince. And I will not have him someone who,"

"Who what?" Rhu interrupted, almost screaming at Thorin.

"Your blood is tainted! You may be human, but the blood of an elf still runs through your veins!" Thorin's voice now rose as well. The others could help but stop their own conversations and try to listen in.

Rhu balled her fists tightly, wanting to strike the dwarf. She didn't care if he was a king amongst his people. He was nothing to her, and never would be. "She was half elf, get your damned facts straight! And she's dead. Is that what you waited so long to hear?!" Tears finally found their way down the woman's face. They rolled down her cheeks and soaked into the collar of her shirt. Rhu spoke no more words to Thorin. She made her way back to the camp, and laid with her back to everyone, closing her eyes to block out everything.

"What was that about?" Kili asked when Thorin came storming back not long after Rhu. Thorin did not answer his youngest nephew, and sat with his back against a tree to keep watch for the night. Part of him wanted to feel guilty, and he finally began to understand what she had meant when she said she never knew her mother, or never had the chance. He knew now that it was not by choice.

The company started out just as dawn broke. The dwarves sang songs and seemed overly cheerful, despite what they were facing. Many listened to the birds around them, and took in the beautiful wilderness. Rhu, however, rode in silence. Seeing the black circles under her eyes sent small pangs of guilt through Thorin. He knew she hadn't slept, he'd heard her whimpers and sighs the night before, knowing it was his doing that she had cried.

A few days seemed like an eternity as they continued their ride, and rested at night. Bilbo was the only one who almost constantly kept his eyes on the woods at their side. "I swear, I saw something!" he whispered to Gandalf, frowning when the wizard ordered him to dismiss his concern and pay no more attention to it. Gandalf knew it was only Beorn, keeping an eye on his animals and ensuring the dwarves were safe enough.

And the further they went, the quieter the dwarves grew. Birds sang no more. There were no animals that could be seen, and even the flowers and luscious trees faded from sight. They knew they'd reached the edge of the forest then.

"Mirkwood," Gandalf announced. "And now you must send back those ponies." Upon hearing those words, the dwarves began to grumble, and were almost inclined to disagree with the wizard. "You must keep your promise to Beorn. You do not want him for an enemy."

"And what about the horses?" Thorin questioned, nodding his head to the animals Gandalf and Rhu rode. "You mentioned nothing of them."

"I will be riding this one back."

Gandalf meant to leave them at the edge of the forest, which caused many of them to despair. A few of the dwarves begged and pleaded for him to stay, but it was no use. "I already told you, I have other business to attend. We may meet again, and then we may not. Mr. Baggins and Lady Rhunia will continue on with you."

Thorin began to protest, but was stopped as Gandalf waved him off. The dwarves and Bilbo hopped down from their ponies and gathered their packs. Rhu slid down to the ground as well and secured her pack on her back. She moved over to Gandalf, sighing as she looked up at the wizard. "I shall miss you, Gandalf."

"And I will certainly miss your smiling face, my dear." Gandalf placed a hand down on the woman's head, tousling her hair a bit to make her chuckle. "You will be just fine. Trust in your heart, and take joy in this adventure."

They filled their skins with water from a small stream, remembering what Beorn had said. "I wonder what Thorin said to her," Fili thought aloud, looking to his brother as they walked back from the stream. "She hasn't said a word. And she won't even look at me." Kili nodded his head in agreement, not liking the sudden change in Rhu. He thought of her as a sister now, and to see her in such a way…

They watched as the ponies began trotting their way back down the path to Beorns. Gandalf said his farewells to the company, and was quick to remind them, "Do not stray from the path." And then he too galloped out of sight, leaving them to face Mirkwood alone.

And so one by one, the dwarves, Bilbo, and Rhu moved into single file and started their long trek through the darkness.


	12. Don't Look At Them

**A/N: **_I know, you guys get tired of reading these silly author's notes... but I can't help it, I just want you guys to know how grateful I am for your continued support. Thank you again to all those that have reviewed, and to those that have been so kind to me through PM. _

_As always, enjoy! Review and let me know what you think, dearies. :-*_

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Don't Look At Them

"Couldn't there be another way we might go?" Bilbo had asked Rhu as they walked under the old, gloomy looking trees that leaned together, making what looked like a gate at the edge of the forest. Rhu shook her head at the hobbit when he turned to look at her, and tried to offer him a comforting smile. "I'm afraid not. It will be fine, just stay close to me." The light faded slowly, leaving a strange glow of green to surround the company.

They walked in a single line with Thorin leading. Dwalin followed, and Bilbo and Rhu fell in behind him. Kili walked close behind the woman, reaching down to pick up a twig. He leaned forward and tickled Rhu on the ear, causing her to shriek. "Stop that!" she growled at the playful young prince. Fili stepped closer and smacked his brother in the back of the head.

They were only a few minutes in, and already they could hardly see anything. A ray of light occasionally peaked through the tops of the trees, but soon disappeared. And they tried their best to pay no mind to the scuffling and rustling sounds from the woods around them.

Bilbo found it difficult, especially when he caught sight of the dark, nasty cobwebs that stretched from tree to tree. None graced the path, which gave the halfling some reassurance. Whether it was by some kind of magic or not, he didn't care.

The company had already grow tired of the forest, wishing they could breathe fresh air for it was uncomfortably stuffy. Rhu wanted nothing more than to see sunlight, to feel it on her skin. She thought of Rivendell as they ventured further along the path, imagining herself back at the Last Homely House, sitting near the waterfalls and listening to the birds sing.

And when the night came, which almost seemed no different, it was equally dreadful if not more. They laid their sleeping mats down on the path and huddled as closely as they could together. Bilbo waved his hand in front of his face, hoping to see at least something. With no such luck, he took up the first watch, wishing he hadn't when he saw the yellow eyes that watched him from a distance. They would disappear, only to reappear and watch him from the brances above.

What bothered the hobbit the most was the bigger eyes, bulbous things that sent chills over his skin. "Bugs ... confounded bugs," he whispered to himself, knowing that it could only be insects that watched them through the night.

Rhu noticed them as well. No matter which way she turned, she couldn't escape the feeling of being watched. She tried not to look up, to see the eyes. And she nearly jumped out of her skin when something touched her arm. "It is only me," a voice said quietly.

"Fili?" she responded, taking a deep breath. "I cannot sleep … not with those things watching. I can't…" her voice was weak, and Fili knew she was likely to panic at any second. He slid an arm under her and pulled her closer to him. "Don't look at them. Shut your eyes, my lady. You are safe."

His words were genuine, and Rhu knew she was safe. She didn't know whether or not anything would make its way onto the path they took, but she knew she was safe enough in his arms and that no harm would come to her that night. Rhu turned over onto her side and buried her head in the fur of his coat, closing her eyes as sleep finally took over.

They traveled on for two more days, and with each second that passed, they grew to hate Mirkwood even more. And when night fell, a few begged for a fire. "Surely it wouldn't do any harm," Oin claimed, a few others chiming in until they'd convinced Thorin it was a good idea.

But a good idea it turned out not to be. No sooner had Gloin and his brother gotten the fire going, disgustingly huge moths were drawn to it. They flapped about, whirling around the dwarves and proving to be much of an annoyance. Rhu swatted them away when they got close, grumbling as she had been the first to protest against a fire.

The fire was put out and everyone began to settle down. "Get some sleep, we have an early start," Thorin said, although many of the dwarves had already fallen asleep; Fili being among them. Rhu took up watch, unhappy that she would be forced to look upon the creepy eyes that surrounded them instead of sleeping soundly at Fili's side, to bury her head away and push out any unpleasant thought that crept into her mind.

_"Oh ... yes, right there." Fili smirked widely hearing Rhu's words, as she sat in front of him. He gently kneaded the tightened muscles in her back, moving up towards her shoulders where her shirt had been loosened and her skin was bare to him. The muscles there were even tighter, and the dwarf urged her to relax. "You're so ... tight," he said in a low voice, trying not to snicker as she looked back at him with a raised brow. "Relax." Fili rubbed a little harder in an attempt to loosen the muscles up. The others were sound asleep, their snores a clear indication. Fili and Rhu were left alone by the fire, the orange glow of the flames dancing across their bodies._

_Rhu moaned quietly, hoping not to wake the others, for she enjoyed the rhythmatic pattern of Fili's hands on her skin. And from the sounds that escaped her lips every now and then, the blonde dwarf knew he was doing something right. The longer Fili had his hands on her, the more his mind wandered. He remembered the soft glow of her skin, beautiful dark waves of hair draped down her back, her breasts, when he'd stumbled upon her bathing in the river. Inching closer, he moved her hair to the side and touched his lips to her neck in a soft kiss. He allowed his tongue to swirl around her skin, and when she didn't object, Fili moved his hands down to her waist. He began to nibble on her earlobe while his hands slipped underneath her shirt, his calloused fingers brushing the skin of her stomach. They continued to inch up desperately..._

Though he was still asleep with a smile on his face, Fili's hand reached out, thinking it was Rhu who slept beside him as she had the night previously. "Oi! What are ya doin'? That's my eye you're pokin'!" The deep voice of Dwalin jolted Fili awake, causing him to draw his hand back from the elder dwarf's face quickly. He didn't make a sound as he turned over, thankful when Dwalin stopped grumbling and returned to his sleep. Though Fili groaned to himself when he realized the front of his britches were now wet.

Morning found them all too soon. Their food supply was dwelling on the minds of a few of the dwarves, wishing they could have more but knowing that they were already running low. The squirrel they'd managed to shoot down was less than appetizing, as Beorn had mentioned. So they shot no more of the fowl tasting creatures. Water was becoming an issue as well, as their skins would soon enough be dry.

"Do you see that?" Bilbo asked, pointing a finger forward. They could all hear the sound of water, and came to a stop in front of a stream which flowed fast and strong, and looked black as night. "Stop!" Rhu cried out when Nori stepped closer to the water, thinking he might try to fill his water skin. "Do you not remember what Beorn said?"

It was then that the big man's words came back to mind. The dwarves pondered on what to do, for they knew they wouldn't be able to just simply wade through the water and get to the other side. "There!" Bilbo exclaimed. "A boat, on the far bank."

"And how far away do you think it is?" Thorin asked.

"Not far, I should think maybe twelve yards."

"Twelve? I thought it might've been at last thirty yards." Thorin squinted his eyes, trying to see the boat. After a moment of silence, they'd formed a plan. A rope with a hook was brought forward, and Thorin instructed Fili to try and hook the boat.

Fili made several attempts to secure the hook, but to no avail. He growled impatiently and decided to slow down, throwing the rope on more time. And it paid off, as the hook finally caught on. The dwarves took hold of the rope and heaved, falling onto their backs as the boat came to a skidding halt before them.

"Who will cross first?"

"I shall," Thorin said. "You will come with me, as will Fili and Balin. The boat will not hold many at a time. Kili, Oin, Gloin, and Dori will follow; and then Ori, Nori, Bifur, and Bofur. Dwalin, Bombur, and Rhunia will come last."

Bombur huffed at that, throwing his arms up as Thorin prepared to get into the boat. "I'm always last and I don't like it! It's someone else's turn!"

Thorin was quick to scold the bigger dwarf. "Then you should not be so fat! You must come with the lightest load."

The biggest dwarf wasn't the only one who was unhappy with the plan. Fili shook his head, and stepped closer to his uncle. "I think Rhunia should go first. I will go with the last load." He spoke in a lowered tone, but Rhu still managed to hear some of what he said. And then she remembered what Thorin had said to her days before, the thought causing her to sigh heavily.

"No. She will go last, and I will hear no more of it," Thorin hissed to Fili, climbing into the boat and ordering the others to follow.

Before long, most of the company had crossed over the black stream. The last load made their way to the opposite side, Rhu grabbing onto Dwalin's arm to hold on as the small boat rocked back and forth a bit from Bombur's movements.

Dwalin was the first out as the others held onto the boat. Rhu was next, taking her time so that she would not slip. And Bombur was quickly behind her, urging her to get onto the bank. She had barely gained her balance when something came flying overhead. A deer charged into the group of dwarves, knocking most of them to the ground. Fili hurried forward in time to catch Rhu by the wrist and pull her to him before she could fall into the water. The creature had no trouble leaping across the stream. Thorin managed to loose an arrow at the animal.

If it hadn't been for Bilbo, they would have praised Thorin for taking down the deer. "Bombur had fallen in! Bombur is drowning!" the hobbit cried out, jumping up and down as he pointed to the water. And sure enough, they could see the top of Bombur's cloak.

Their boat disappeared from sight, leaving them with no way to cross back and look for the deer. And they now had to deal with fishing one of their own from the stream. The dwarves tossed a rope into the water, which Bombur managed to catch. They heaved with all their strength, pulling the hefty dwarf back onto the bank.

By the time they'd gotten him away from the water, they saw that Bombur was already fast asleep. The dwarves cursed him for such clumsiness, though he still remained asleep with a smile on his face. "We will go no further today," Thorin said. They were all too tired, and knew now that they would have to carry Bombur.


	13. If Something Happened To You

**A/N: **_I thank you all, my awesome readers, for following along as usual and being so kind to me. Thank you to all those that have reviewed, as usual, and to the newest followers. I hope I can continue to please you with this story! You guys and gals are just wonderful. :)_

_As always, please review and let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy, sweeties! :-*_

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: If Something Happened To You

The forest seemed to go on and on forever, leading the dwarves to think they would never escape it. They were now burdened with carrying the sleeping Bombur, and had little food left. Even if they had found something worth eating, they would have no way to shoot it, as they had wasted their last arrows trying to take down several deer the day before. Their bows were now of no use.

Rhu took on as many packs as she could stand to carry. They weighed down heavily on her lithe form, and yet she said nothing. The others were forced to carry Bombur, so she sympathized with them and decided it was best not to complain. Bilbo had done enough of that for the both of them anyway, until Thorin hissed for the hobbit to be quiet.

Days after they'd left the enchanted stream behind, they began to hear what sounded like laughter. Nothing that sounded like the laughter of goblins, but a more cheerful variety. And then singing, eerie and strange, yet beautiful at times. It did nothing to comfort them, and only made them move faster to escape the sounds with what strength they could manage.

"Is there no end to this accursed place?" Thorin finally questioned, setting his share of the packs down as the dwarves flopped Bombur onto the ground and rested themselves as well. "Someone must climb a tree and have a look."

And in no time, it was Bilbo who was chosen to go up, as he was the smallest. The Halfling wanted to whine and refuse to go, but ascended up through the trees without a word to reach the top of the canopy. He popped his head out, breathing in the fresh air and trying to shield his eyes from the bright sun. From below, he could hear the dwarves shouting up to him, but took his time.

"What on Earth is he doing up there?" one dwarf muttered, with many of the others growing impatient as well. Rhu, however, began to worry for the safety of the hobbit. "Maybe something is wrong. Surely he would've called out to us by now," Rhu said. Ideas were molding together in her mind, but she willed herself not to act on them.

After several minutes of waiting on Bilbo, Rhu finally dropped the packs she carried and walked over to the tree. "What are you doing?" Thorin was hardly able to make out the woman's form, but he knew what she was thinking. "I'm going up after him."

Thorin had little energy left, but he pulled himself up off the ground. "You will not," he grumbled, but Rhu had already started up into the trees after Bilbo, ignoring the yells from their leader. "Come down from there! Now!" Thorin called after her as many of the others rushed over to look up. Fili felt the air leave his chest, fearful that she would slip from the branches and fall.

_Don't look down. You can do this. Just don't look down._ Rhu was cursing herself the whole way up. It terrified her to be so high from the ground, but if it meant seeing that Bilbo was fine, she would put her fear aside and do what needed to be done.

"Bilbo!" she squeaked out, catching sight of the hobbit's trousers. He still had his head poked out through the canopy. She reached out and tugged lightly on his leg, barely getting out of reach as he kicked wildly. Bilbo dropped back down and looked to see that it was only Rhunia. His little heart was fluttering so fast, he thought it might fly right out of his chest at any moment. "I must ask you not to do that again! I thought you to be some foul creature, coming up to eat me."

The woman raised an eyebrow before allowing a laugh to escape her lips. She shook her head and motioned for him to follow her down. "Come on, you've got the others in quite a way." The two of them took their time, climbing from branch to branch until they were safely back on the ground.

Fili was quick to reach Rhu, before Thorin even had a chance. He took her back the shoulders and brought her closer so he could see her. "What were you thinking!" His voice was stern, Rhu had never heard him speak in that manner. She opened her mouth to speak, but only a whimper came out. "You could have been hurt!"

"I am fine, and so is Bilbo." Rhu slouched a bit, wishing she could say more to the blonde dwarf. If Thorin hadn't been there, she would have. But the dwarf king said nothing to her this time, as he still felt a little bad for having been so harsh on her. He could sense the concern, and care, in his oldest nephew's voice when he spoke to Rhu. Not just now, but nights earlier when Fili had comforted the woman as they were watched by the bulbous eyes in the dark.

"The forest goes on and on in all directions," Bilbo said, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over them. The dwarves groaned and cried out, having thought their journey through the hell of Mirkwood was almost finished. "We will never get out!" one dwarf moaned. Balin, who had been almost completely silent the last few days, spoke up. "It will not last forever." He could faintly make out the look of frustration on Thorin's face, knowing he felt as they all did.

They decided to take an early rest, many of them out of energy from carrying Bombur and only wanting to rest. "Rhu…" Fili spoke her name barely above a whisper, knowing she was beside him as she had been every night. "I'm here," she said, sighing.

"What had my uncle said to you?"

The question stunned her. "What do you mean?" Rhu hoped it would go no further. Thorin's words still tore at her, angering her.

"You are not as you were before. You hardly speak to me, and Kili as well." Fili didn't know how to feel. He'd grown to think fondly of her, and the distance she seemed to be putting between the two of them pained him. She sought his comfort when no one could see, but rarely laughed anymore or joked as she had before. "Please, tell me."

"He…" Rhu held her breath. She would not be the one to drive a wedge between Fili and his uncle. She cared for the dwarf, more than she probably should. And the fact that Thorin wanted her nowhere near Fili only made her want to know him more. "Thorin has requested that I stay away from you … since you are a prince and I am no more than,"

Fili moved his hand up to rest his fingers on her lips before she could say more. He traced the curve of her lips gently, the feeling of them like velvet on his calloused fingers. "Is that what you want?" He pulled his hand away, waiting for an answer, and feeling panic settling into his heart when she said nothing. "Is it?"

Rhu bit her bottom lip, unsure if she should say anything at all. She had no idea if Thorin might be listening to the two, part of her didn't care. Fili was kind, and gentle. And fiercely devoted, she could tell by the way he kept watch over Kili. "Of course not," she finally replied, unable to see him in the complete darkness of the forest.

Neither said another word. Rhu closed her eyes, feeling as if some weight had been lifted from her mind. Sleep took her easily that night, whether from exhaustion or knowing that Fili could possibly care for her as she did him. He plagued her dreams, as he did often anymore. She smiled in her sleep, imagining the feel of his lips on hers, his hands exploring her body, desire in his voice as he whispered in her ear.

Rhu woke, a feeling coming over her that she could no longer control. She leaned forward, running her fingers over his face until they found his lips. She captured them with her own, hearing a muffled moan under her kiss. When she pulled back, it took her moment to catch her breath before she whispered, "Fili…"

"Um … he is taking watch, Miss Rhu," a sheepish voice said in response.

A warm feeling spread over her face. Rhu knew her cheeks would be deep red at that point. It hadn't been Fili she had woken up to kiss, but Ori instead, who must have taken the blonde dwarfs place during the night. Rhu turned over, too embarrassed to say anything.

The first thing they all noticed when they woke the next morning was the gnawing feeling in their stomachs, desperate for any scrap of food they could find. And thirst was soon taking over. The only thing that kept them from complaining was Bombur, who woke suddenly. The fat dwarf had no idea where they were, and had no memory of what had happened since they'd started their journey.

And he wept when he heard there wasn't a speck of food to eat. "Why did I have to wake?" he whined, flailing his arms about in the air. "I was having such beautiful dreams! There was a great feast going on, I could not describe to you the things to eat and drink!"

Thorin was quick to snap at the large dwarf. "You need not try," he hissed under his breath. "If you can't talk about something else, you had better be silent. We are quite annoyed with you as it is!"

All they could do was pick up their packs and continue on, though now it was somewhat easier since they weren't forced to carry Bombur's weight. Bombur took notice of the woman in their company, scratching his head as he had no memory of her. "Where did she come from?" he asked, pointing a finger at Rhu.

"From Rivendell. Now be quiet!" Thorin huffed. Bombur started his wailing again as they walked, complaining that his legs would not carry him, and wishing to simply lay down and return to his sleep. None of them allowed such an action, even as the fat dwarf threw himself onto the ground and refused to go any further.

"Go on if you must," Bombur said, folding his arms. "I'm just going to lie here and sleep and dream of food."

Balin was the first to speak up, paying no mind to what Bombur had said. Instead, he pointed forward. "I think I saw something. A twinkle of light." That was enough to grab their attention, and they all rushed forward through the forest. Off the path in the distance, they could see the glow of torches burning. Many wished to see what it was, but Rhu was quick to remind them. "No. We cannot leave the path. Do you not remember what Beorn said."

Thorin agreed, even if the idea of food at that moment tempted him. "We will not last much longer without food," a dwarf said, and Bilbo heartily agreed. After arguing for some time, most of them gave up and strode off the path towards the lights. Rhu cursed them all, knowing it would be nearly impossible to find their way out now. But she didn't like being left there alone, and took off running behind them to catch up.

Peering around the trees, they saw elves dressed in green and brown eating and drinking around a fire, having a merry time. The smells of the food was too enticing, and one of the dwarves stumbled forward, causing the others to follow. No sooner had they crossed through the ring that surrounded, the lights went out and they were left in the dark.

Rhu could do nothing but scoff as they were forced to ramble about in the darkness. "Now we shall certainly starve!" she said, yelling out as someone stepped over her feet. The woman lost her balance and was knocked to the ground. "Somebody help me!"

Fili could hear Rhu calling out, but had no idea where she was. He was too busy bumping into trees and falling back over rocks to do anything. "Here lass, take my hand." It was Bofur who eventually managed to get Rhu back on her feet. They all found their way toward one another, and sat huddled together in a circle, no idea which way the path was.

Everyone had nearly fallen asleep when the lights came out again. "The lights are coming out again over there! And there are even more!" They all jumped to their feet and began to hurry towards the lights, stopping just short of the enchanted circle that surrounded the wood elves. "No rushing forward this time," Thorin said quietly, pulling Bilbo forward. "Mr. Baggins shall go this time."

And before Bilbo knew it, he was shoved forward into view of the elves. Complete darkness fell over them again as the lights went out, leaving the dwarves cursing loudly and trying to stay together.

After a third time of chasing down the lights and failing to get any bit of food, the dwarves gave up all together and settled down to sleep, too tired to move one more step. No one took watch that night, as they all huddled together to keep from getting lost. They had gone too far to find a way back to the path.

Rhu lie awake on her back, staring out into the dark void that surrounded them. "Fili?" she spoke softly, hoping he hadn't fallen to sleep yet. Luck was with her, as she felt a hand come to rest on her arm. "What is it?" he asked quietly.

"Have I done something?" she asked, turning on her side to face him, even if she was unable to see him. "You haven't spoken to me since … well, was it something I said?"

She could hear him chuckle slight, and then felt his warm breath against her cheek as he pulled her close to him, holding her in his arms. "Do not dwell on such things." Fili rested his head against hers. She felt safe in his arms, as she always had when he held her.

Only now, she felt something pinch at the back of her neck. Rhu felt her chest tighten, and she opened her mouth trying to cry out. The more she tried, the tighter her throat felt and soon she could do nothing but close her eyes as blackness fell over her vision.

"I do not know what I would do if something happened to you." Fili lightly kissed her on the forehead, noticing how strangely cold she now felt. He shook her a bit in his arms, thinking maybe she had fallen asleep. "Rhunia?" His voice was frantic and alarmed as he felt her being pulled from his arms.


	14. Captive

**A/N: **_So, just a quick thank you as usual to those that have followed along faithfully. You guys already know you're the best, I'm sure. ;)_

_And as always, feel free to send a PM my way, or review and let me know what you think. Enjoy, my dearies! :-*_

_As for the next chapter, more details will be given about Rhu and her younger years (like her birth and living with the elves...) So stay tuned! :)_

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Captive

"It was a struggle, but worth it." Bilbo crept underneath the trees, keeping his keen eyes on the spiders above. If it hadn't been for his ring, they would have surely seen him and hung him up with the rest of the company. The hobbit was already fearing the worst as his eyes moved to the bundles that were strung up, all of them motionless.

"What nassssty thick skins they have for sure," one spider hissed. "I'll wager there is good juice inside."

"Aye, they'll make fine eating," another chimed in. "Once they've hung for a bit."

Bilbo continued his sneaking, panic running through his body when the spiders then spoke of killing the dwarves. And he felt his heart jump when one of the spiders claimed them to already be dead.

"Nah, I saw one strugglin' just now! I'll show you!" The spider, an ugly and fat creature, hurried along the rope that stretched out across the trees, until he was just above the biggest of the bundles. _Poor Bombur, no doubt, _thought Bilbo, nearly shrieking out as the spider began to nip at the nose that poked out. A squeal came from within, and Bombur kicked at the spider, sending the beast flying from the branch. It caught itself on a thread and hissed loudly as the others laughed.

"The meat's alive! And kicking!" they laughed, eliciting another hiss from the spider. "I'll put an end to that," the angry creature said as it climbed back up the tree.

Bilbo knew what was soon to happen. If he did not act, the spiders would sure kill the dwarves. And Rhu as well. Bilbo felt guilt seep in, wishing he hadn't lost them in the forest. All he could do now was make up for it. The Halfling had just gathered several stones in his hands when he saw that the angry spider had made its way back to Bombur, intent on killing the dwarf.

He drew back his arm and launched a stone, knocking the spider cleanly off of the bundle and back to the ground. The creature's legs curled as it hit, and Bilbo knew he'd struck true enough. The others hissed wildly, looking down to see what had happened. It allowed Bilbo to hurl another stone in their direction, striking another spider on the head.

The spiders were both excited and angry all at the same time as they came running down from their webs, unable to see Bilbo. The hobbit had already scrambled off to another spot, and continued throwing the stones. His plan was proving to be useful, as he led the spiders away from the unconscious dwarves.

It only enraged them more when he began to sing, "Attercop! Attercop! Won't you stop, stop your spinning and look for me!"

Fili had already begun to stir, and hearing a voice singing out off in the distance brought the blonde dwarf fully out of his slumber. "What in Durin's name?" he whispered to himself, struggling against the webs of the spider cocoon. The last he could recall, he was nearly asleep, with Rhunia in his arms. Fili felt his chest tighten, remembering that she had been pulled from him. He wanted to call out for her, and if he didn't think the spiders would return, he would. And it wasn't until he heard the hissing that he really began to worry.

The cocoon shook about and ripped apart slowly. Fili then saw Bilbo standing before him with his little sword, which the hobbit now called Sting. He helped Fili out of the spider string and onto the branch. "Thank you, Master Bilbo!" Fili exclaimed, taking in slow breaths. "Where are the others? Where is Rhu?"

Bilbo waved his hand, trying his best to calm the dwarf. "We have to get them out," he said, pointing to the other bundles that hung. As Bilbo moved to cut the others out, so did Fili. He pulled a knife from his belt and sunk it in to a bundle.

"Kili!" he said, pulling at the string to free his brother.

They managed to free a few of the others as quickly as they could. Poor Bombur was already exhausted from being bitten and poked at, and he just fell from the branch onto the ground with a thud. Bilbo had gotten in such a hurry that he'd forgotten to slip his ring back on.

"Now we see you, you nasty little creature!" the spiders hissed as they caught sight of Bilbo. "We will eat you and leave your bones and skin hanging on a tree!"

Fili worked to free the other dwarves as Kili climbed a little higher, seeing one bundle a branch or two above them. Fili was so distressed at trying to find Rhu that he nearly growled when he ripped the last bundle open and saw that it was Ori. They were all free, and she was nowhere to be found. He'd almost given up until he heard Kili cry out.

"Fili, I need your help!"

Kili held to the branch the best he could, with his other arm secured loosely around Rhu. Her face was ghostly white and her eyes droopy as she tried to lift her head up to look at Kili. "What … what happened?" she asked, resting her head against Kili's shoulder. "Spiders," he replied, dancing his fingers across her side lightly, hoping she might laugh. Relief washed over him when she did manage a small smile.

"Hold on, squirt. We're going to get out of this." Kili lowered her as gently as he could into the waiting arms of his brother on the branch below. She would've thought it to be another dream, but it wasn't. Fili caught her and held her body tightly to his. She pushed lightly against his shoulder, unable to breath from the pressure. He loosened his grip and pulled back to look at her. "You're going to be alright. Just stay away. Stay with me, Rhu."

Rhu struggled to keep her eyes open, feeling the urge to sleep wash over her from the spider poison. "I hate spiders," she whispered, a crooked smile tugging at her lips.

"Come down, come down!" They all looked to see Bilbo on the ground with Bombur, swinging his sword to keep the spiders away from the dwarf. More spiders had gathered over head, and were already descending towards them.

They hurried down, the best they could, until they were all on the ground with Bilbo. "This way! We must hurry, or they will string us all up!" The Halfling stabbed his sword into a spider that leapt towards them, and the dwarves needed no more incentive to follow. Fili and Kili each wrapped an arm around Rhu and helped her as they all took off after Bilbo.

They were all still weakened from the poison of the spiders, thought that didn't stop them from trying to fight back. A few would turn on the occasion that the spiders got too close, and struck them with whatever they could get their hands on. But that didn't stop them from being overwhelmed. Bilbo was almost too tired to move, but knew he would have to reveal his secret and give the dwarves a chance to get away.

"I'm going to disappear," he said, huffing to catch his breath. "I shall draw the spiders off."

Rhu held tightly to Fili and Kili, looking strangely at Bilbo as he pulled out a golden ring. "Bilbo, wait," she gasped, not wanting the hobbit to leave them. He was becoming a dear friend, with more courage than any of them knew. Rhu's eyes widened as Bilbo slipped on his ring and was gone from their sight. Many of the dwarves gasped, until they heard his voice calling out from a distance. It worked, doing nothing but angering the spiders. Most of them took off after the voice, while a few followed on after the dwarves.

They stumbled through the forest, whacking at the few spiders and throwing stones when they got close enough. It all looked the same, with the same green glow as it had before. And they knew they couldn't run from the spiders forever. The dwarves were relieved when they heard Bilbo's voice sing out, causing the remaining spiders to turn and pursue him.

It wasn't a moment too soon, either. They all crashed down onto the ground, too exhausted to move another inch. They all laid in a circle on the ground, Rhu still firmly wedged between Fili and Kili. She felt her eyes drifting shut until they would shake her, begging her to stay away. "Please, my lady. We will be out of here soon enough," Fili whispered in her ear, even if it was a lie. They had no idea where the path was, or if they would find it again. There was no sign of Bilbo, and they feared him to be eaten by the spiders. Something else was off, Dwalin noticed. After a moment of looking at each of them, he finally broke the silence. "Where is Thorin?"

They all sat up slowly and looked around, noticing that Thorin was indeed missing from the company. They hadn't noticed any more bundles before, knowing that they hadn't left him behind with the spiders. Unless he'd already been eaten… Many of them wanted to cry out, for now they were without a leader and they were truly lost.

And worse than that, they were no longer alone. Light surrounded them, and several elves rushed from the forest. They aimed their bows at the dwarves, who were in no shape for a fight. Many of them were able to pull themselves up from the ground. Two more elves joined them, only they were on horseback.

Fili held tightly onto Rhu as he watched the elves. They were all on their feet now, and he kept his arm firmly around her waist to help her stand.

"What is it that you're doing in our King's woods?" an elf with red hair spoke. "Speak!"

No one spoke up, much to the annoyance of the female elf, though she did not show it. Rolling her eyes, the elf known as Tauriel said, "Very well. We shall have to take you with us." She spoke something in elvish quietly to the others before turning her gaze back on the dwarves. "Bind their hands, and cover their eyes."

And so they did. Each of the dwarves had their hands tied, and their eyes covered. When an elf reached for Rhu, Fili growled. He pulled her away, glaring up at the red-headed elf. "She is unable to walk! She is not of our kind, so you could at least show a little compassion." Kili said as they bound his hands, glancing over at his brother.

Tauriel looked over to the blonde elf, shrugging her shoulders. He had an almost soft smile on his face, piercing blue eyes connecting with those of the woman who was among the dwarves. With a nod, he turned back to the female elf and said, "She will ride with you, Tauriel."

With that, two elves reached again for Rhu, only to be nudged away by Fili. He knew she was in a bad way from the spiders, and would be fine after some rest. But he would not allow the elves to put their hands on her, to touch her. He wanted her to remain by his side, whether he had to carry her the rest of the way himself or not. The blonde dwarf's eyes blazed with fury as the elves aimed their bows at him.

"Please, brother. Let them take her," Kili said, pleading with his brother. "She will be fine."

Reluctantly, Fili released the woman and allowed the elves to hoist her up onto the horse with Tauriel. He grumbled as his eyes were covered, cursing them under his breath.

And so, they were led through the dark forest until the crossed over a bridge and came to a stop at the opening of a large cave. The elves passed through the gates with their prisoners, and all the while, the dwarves had no idea that Thorin had already been captured and was a prisoner … or that their hobbit had been following along quietly the entire time, unseen and unheard.


	15. Unwanted

**A/N: **_I do apologize for not updating sooner. With the recent snow storm down here, it has been difficult to get internet access. :-/_

_Thank you to all that have reviewed recently, and to everyone that is following along. You guys are seriously the best, but you already knew that. _

_If there is something you don't understand in this chapter, please feel free to PM me and I will do my best to explain. Other than that, enjoy and review if you like! Thank you again, sweeties. :-*_

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Unwanted

The passages through the cave were glowing from the torches lined along the walls. The dwarves were led on for a while until they were finally allowed to stop and rest. Their blindfolds were removed, and Fili found himself panicking when he saw that Rhu was not among them. His eyes searched, but he could not find her.

It felt like hours as they waited, until they were finally led into a large room. Across the way sat a tall blonde elf, with dark brows, and a crown upon his head. The dwarves were brought to their knees before him, each of them unhappy of such treatment. The elven king, Thranduil, cocked his head to the side and watched them with slight amusement. His eyes, and those of the dwarves, looked to the side as a set of doors opened.

Rhu, who had two elves at her side, slowly made her way across the room. Fili made it to his feet and started for her, only to be pushed back, with the surrounding guards bringing up their bows. He growled lowly, almost in a challenging manner. The elf king was highly amused, and waved his guards off. "There is no need for that. Unbind their hands, they have nowhere to go," he said, knowing all too well that escape from his palace was unlikely.

As their bonds were cut, Fili sneered as he moved around the guards, rushing as fast as he could to Rhu's side. He grabbed her just as she was dropping to her knees. "What have you done to her?" he questioned angrily.

"She refused to go to the healing house," one elf said in reply. "We gave her some herbs, it should slowly help with the spider's poison."

Fili wrapped his arm around Rhu and helped her back to the others, keeping her at his side, daring any of the elves to come near. And it did not go unnoticed by the other dwarves, who watched Fili as if he were an animal guarding its food. They'd never seen the dwarf prince in such a way, though Kili barely held back a grin as he looked at the two.

"Why have you ventured into my kingdom?" Thranduil questioned, and grew angry when he did not receive an answer. His tone raised slightly as he asked, "Why did you three times attack my people?" His brows furrowed. "And you have roused the spiders with all your noise. I do believe I have the right to know why you're here, and using the path that my people made."

When he received no answer yet again, the king then turned his attention to another matter. "Who is this woman that you travel with? A captive?" A few of the dwarves scoffed at such a notion, and Balin stepped forward. "She travels with us by choice." He said no more, and stepped back into the group.

"And what is your name?" Thranduil asked, a smile on his face as he hoped to coax an answer from the woman. She drew in a breath before speaking. "Rhunia," she replied, leaning her head over on Fili. She wished for sleep, not to be poked and prodded for answers.

An elf with dark hair approached the king, bending down to whisper something in elvish. Whatever it was brought an even wider smile to Thranduil's face. He motioned his son, Legolas, over and spoke to him in their tongue before turning his attention back on the company. "A lady of Rivendell, yes?" His words brought Rhu's breathing to a stop for a moment. She tensed up, bright blue eyes never leaving the tall elf. "So you're Elrond's pet."

"I am no one's pet," Rhu hissed through clenched teeth. "And you should not speak of things you don't know."

His smile faded and a dark eyebrow raised curiously. "I know many things," the king started. "Your mother … Sabariel, what a treasure she was…" His voice trailed off, with another smile masking his milky white face.

"What do you,"

"And your father," the king interrupted. "A poor farmer. You know, I just allowed him passage through my woods, no more than a month earlier. With a group of traders and a woman, no doubt his wife. And two small children…"

His words tore through Rhu, he could tell as the color returned to her cheeks. The woman's whole face was reddening, though not from embarrassment. Rhu felt the rage spread through her body. She thought no more of sleep, of the dark woods and the awful spiders. "You lie!" she bellowed, startling the dwarves as she pushed away from Fili only to stumble down weakly.

Thranduil bolted up from his throne, staring down at the woman. He signaled for his guards, who surrounded the rest of the company. "You will be silent!" he pointed a finger at Rhu. "And you will all remain here until you decide to tell me why you're come to my forest."

And with that, they were all led away. They had no clue Bilbo was following along behind, as close as the hobbit dared to get. The dwarves and Rhu were taken through another series of tunnels that led to cells. They were all kept separate, of course, but Rhu had the luck of being put in a cell between Fili and Kili. She ached to see the sunlight once more, of which there was none of down in their dark prison.

It may have been dark, and cramped, and nearly unbearable. But they did have the luxury of food and water, as the elves weren't completely unreasonable and treated their prisoners fairly. It was more than could be said of the goblins.

Many of them inhaled their food and water, and were already asleep. Rhu sat in her cell, listening to the snores that echoed through the halls. She was nearly asleep, until the red glow of a torch forced her to shield her eyes. The kings son stood quietly, looking in on the woman. "I apologize for my father's … actions," Legolas said. Rhu knew he was far better than his kingly father. She could see the compassion in his eyes, she could hear it in his voice. "Though I would advise you to cooperate. He will not allow you to leave otherwise."

Before she could say anything, Legolas disappeared out through the door and the room was darkened again. She sighed, closing her eyes and resting her head back against the wall. "Rhu … are you well?" Fili's voice was welcomed, causing a small smile to tug at her lips.

"Yes, I will be fine."

"Is it true? What the king said about … about your father?" Fili could see the pain written on her face when the elf king spoke of her family. He wanted to beg Rhu to tell him more. Anything about herself to make him understand. And he couldn't stop himself any longer. "Please. Tell me."

She was somewhat surprised that her reply came out in an agitated tone. "Why does it matter, Fili?"

"Because I know hardly anything about you, yet I…" Fili stopped himself. He knew what his heart was telling him, that he grew to care for Rhu more and more as each day passed. A wall separated the two, and he wouldn't be able to fall asleep near her as he'd grown so used to.

It was eerily silent, with the exception of the snores. "I do not know if it is true or not." Fili heard the hitch in her voice, as if she were fighting back tears. "I've lived in Rivendell most of my life. Lord Elrond was always honest with me. When I was old enough to understand, he told me where he'd found me." Rhu took a deep breath.

"And where was that?" Fili asked.

"In a small fishing village that had been raided." Rhu remembered as if it were yesterday. Whether Lord Elrond had taken her in because no one else would, or some other reason, she didn't care. He'd taken care of her. "He came to find out who I was. I guess he looked after me, because of my mother."

Fili listened quietly, hearing her voice grow sadder. He wanted to hold her in his arms, knowing that she didn't like feeling so vulnerable. "She must have been a great friend to him."

"That is what he told me. He is very wise…."Rhu pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs to keep from shaking. "I asked him to tell me everything he'd learned, and he did. Of how my mother died after she gave birth. And how my father left me in the arms of a fisherman's wife after only a week." She felt the tears roll down her cheeks, and wiped them away quickly, even though no one could see.

But Fili knew, he listened to her and his heart ached. "Why didn't you go back?" he asked, hearing a muffled grunt from her.

"What?"

"Why did you choose to live in Rivendell? You could've gone back, but you stayed with elves." It wasn't meant to sound hateful, but Fili knew it had come out the wrong way. "Thorin is like a father to you, right?" Rhu asked calmly, her voice gentle. She almost giggled, hearing Fili stutter as he struggled for words.

"Well … yes, I suppose he is." Thorin had been like a father to Fili and Kili since they were young, since their own father died. And Fili looked up to his uncle as his brother did, wanting more than anything to be the princes that he needed them to be.

"Lord Elrond gave me a home, and took me in when my own father didn't want me." He finally began to understand just how hurt and alone she'd felt. Fili knew his uncle had been judged her before back in Rivendell, not knowing anything that he'd just learned from her.

Rhu was quiet for a while before she decided to continue. "I had just met the man who gave me up, only three years ago for the first time," she said, not wanting to feel bitter. She thought she'd let go of it years ago. But Thranduil's words, even if they weren't true, dug deep. It was like pouring salt into a wound. "And you know, he sent me away. He said he couldn't look at a child that reminded him of such a beautiful angel … of who I took away from him."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I do not need pity." Rhu held back her tears this time, wishing she hadn't said anything at all. But she felt safe with Fili so close. She felt like she could be anything, she could pour her soul out in front of him. It scared her how much she'd grown to care for him, to crave his touch and comfort.

Before she could say more, there was a muffled squeak and what sounded like someone falling. "Oh curse such dark places!" It was Bilbo, who had tripped and fell.

"Bilbo?" Rhu whispered, moving to the front of her cell. She was surprised when the Halfling appeared in front of her when he pulled off his magic ring, her eyes had adjusted to the dark just enough to see a bit. "How long have you been here?" She wondered if he'd heard everything she had told Fili.

And judging by the blush that masked his face, he had. "Quite a while, I'm afraid," Bilbo replied, shaking his head in embarrassment for eavesdropping. He was tired, and hungry, and wished to rest instead of wander the passages. "But I have news."

Hearing that, Fili rushed to the front of his cell to listen. "I think they have Thorin as well. I heard some of the guards talking about another dwarf," Bilbo said, keeping an eye out should any guards be on their way. He didn't say much more. Rhu shared what little food and water she had left with the hobbit, and soon enough, he slipped back on his magic ring. "I will see what else I can learn."

With Bilbo scurrying off, Rhu laid down and was asleep in no time. Fili remained awake for quite some time, pondering over what she had told him. "Rhu," he called out for her, and again when she did not answer. It was only from her quiet grunts that he knew she'd fallen asleep, and he smiled before shutting his eyes and doing the same.


	16. Like Fish In A Barrel

**A/N: **_Thank you to all that have recently reviewed, and to the newest followers! You lovelies are the best, as usual. :)_

_I hope you continue to enjoy, and please review if you wish! :-*_

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Like Fish In A Barrel

Bilbo had wandered through the tunnels of the elven king's palace day after day. He'd already had success in locating the rest of the dwarves, and now had to find their leader. The guards spoke regularly of another dwarf, kept in a darker part of their prison, but he'd never managed to follow them quick enough.

The hobbit managed to get lucky, as the guards were somewhat slower that day as they checked on their prisoners. Bilbo followed a pair of elves who, in his mind, were most likely taking food and drink to Thorin. And his hunch paid off. They descended down the stone stairs, and came to a cell, the only bit of light coming from their glowing torches. They slid a tray of food and a cup of water into the cell and left the dwarf alone to eat.

"Thorin," Bilbo whispered out after the guards had disappeared. He pulled his ring off, even though the dwarf king could not see him.

Thorin brought the cup to his lips and took a gulp of water. He set it down when he heard a voice, knowing it to be the hobbit. "How did you get in here? Where are the others?" he asked, his tone almost pleading for some sort of good news. After refusing to answer the King of Mirkwood's questions, he hadn't seen the least little sign of getting out until the Halfling showed up. And now Bilbo was the one who would secure their escape.

"The others are fine," Bilbo stated. "They're being held too, after we barely escaped though nasty spiders."

He could hear the sigh of relief that fell from Thorin's lips. "You must tell them not to speak a word. All of them, the woman too. Durin knows she would give us all up the first chance she got." His voice grew harsher, thinking that perhaps Rhu had already told Thranduil of their quest. If so, they would certainly never see Erebor again, and their treasure would fall into the hands of their captors.

Bilbo, however, knew that Rhu had remained just as silent as the dwarves about their reasons for marching into the forest. He stomped his little foot and huffed at Thorin. "She hasn't said a word … other than practically calling the elven king a liar." Bilbo thought back to what Thranduil had said that got Rhunia so riled up. And so he went on to tell Thorin, every single detail … even what he'd heard the woman tell Fili.

It shocked Thorin. To hear that she was, indeed, unwanted by her own father because in his mind she'd taken away his love … guilt flooded back into his mind, knowing that he'd been too harsh on her. He understood why she'd stayed in Rivendell, and clung so closely to Elrond. He'd been the only thing she had in her life. Thorin thought of his nephews, as if they were his own sons. They had to grow up without a father of their own too.

"You've got to find a way out of here. And soon," Thorin said, trying to take his mind off of Rhu. He didn't want to feel that guilty, but he did. Bilbo was soon forced to slip his ring back on as the guards made their rounds through to collect Thorin's tray. He scurried back up the stairs and found a place to hide, and think. He was now tasked with finding their escape.

A little over a week had passed, and they were all growing weary of being trapped in such small cells. Rhu attempted to pace back and forth in her cell to pass the time, but it did nothing to calm her nerves. It only made her more antsy, and she longed for freedom. "You should sit for a while. Calm your mind, or you'll drive yourself mad."

Rhu scoffed at Fili's suggestion. She had been as calm as she could be for days now. She continued to pace, until the door was opened and light flooded in. Their food was brought around, and the guard Captain stopped in front of her cell. "The King's offer still stands. We can find you a suitable chamber," Tauriel said, peering through the bars at Rhu. "This is no place for a woman."

It was a tempting offer, one Rhu had thought of taking. But each time the red-haired elf asked, she refused politely. "I will remain here with my company. But thank you." Tauriel shook her head and went back to checking the cells.

Rhu listened for a moment, holding back a giggle when she heard the elf woman hiss something in elvish at Kili before she left. Once the door was closed and the guards gone, Fili pressed his face to the bars and called out to his brother. "What was that about?"

"I think she likes me," Kili boasted.

"And I think you're full of yourself," Fili snorted in reply.

Kili snickered, taking a piece of bread from his tray to eat. "I am good looking enough. Ain't that right, Rhunia?"

The room was filled with a soft laugh. Rhu rolled her eyes and said, "Of course you are, handsome prince!" She chuckled, a grin spreading across her face as she'd grown so used to teasing the young dwarf. She had no idea that Fili grew less than happy, a frown painted across his own features as he listened to the two of them.

Several days came and went, and they rarely spoke, which came as a surprise to Rhu. When Fili did speak up, he had hardly anything to say. And so Rhu kept to herself, ate and slept as the time passed, until Bilbo had finally decided on a way to leave.

"You want us to what?" she asked wide eyed. She'd thought of some pretty ridiculous ways to escape, but what Bilbo had proposed was madness. "Barrels … this has to be a joke. We will surely drown."

They'd asked him to find a way out, and he'd done so. And now they wanted to whine and moan and give Bilbo grief. "Listen now! This will work, and there is no other way. We cannot go out the front gates." The Halfling hadn't been able to tell the other dwarves, or Thorin for that matter. And he did not give Fili, Kili, and Rhu time to object. "Would you rather stay here in this prison?"

They growled, but fussed no more. "We will leave soon," Bilbo said before quietly creeping out.

It was a day or so later that he listened quietly to the King's butler and the female elf Captain. "Come with me," the butler said. "We shall taste the wine." The Captain laughed and followed along, the two of them heading to the cellar where the wine was kept. "We must make sure it is fit for the King's table."

Bilbo waited. And waited. The two elves laughed and drank, and Tauriel eventually laid her head down on the table and was out. The butler soon followed, much to Bilbo's delight. With his ring on, he tiptoed over and plucked the keys from the guard Captain's belt. He hurried down through the tunnels, holding tightly to the keys in hopes that they would not jingle.

He had many of the dwarves out of their cells in no time and following along. Rhu and the two brothers were the last to be freed, with the exception of Thorin. They fell in line with the others and followed Bilbo down into the darkest part of the dungeon where their leader was kept. The hobbit's heart raced, hoping they would not encounter any guards.

And with luck, they made it to Thorin without being spotted. Bilbo turned the key and the cell door swung open. "Come on, we must be quick!" He said, and Thorin wholeheartedly agreed. Though hardly any of them knew what was coming.

When they came to the cellar door, Bilbo was forced to explain to the rest his only idea. They were none too pleased. "This is foolish!" they cried out. "We shall be beaten, and then we will drown!" Rolling his eyes, Bilbo hissed to the group, trying to silence them. "Fine. We shall go back to your cells, and I will lock you all back up. You asked me to find a way, and this is it."

So through the door they went, and crept past the two sleeping elves. Bilbo was kind enough to hang the keys back where he'd gotten them, for Tauriel had shown some bit of kindness towards most of the dwarves, and Rhu.

They passed through another door, and into the room where the barrels were kept near the trap door. Many of them began to grumble again at the idea, but not within earshot of Bilbo. The hobbit was most annoyed at them anyway. They pulled the lids off of the barrels and began climbing in, and whining of how little air they would get, and how they would be bumped and bruised. Straw was packed in with many, to take up the extra space.

Rhu twiddled her thumbs as she watched the dwarves, nearly having a change of heart. She wasn't fond of such small places, or the idea of floating down the river stuffed in a barrel. Before she could turn or even think of running back to her cell, she was grabbed underneath the arms by Dwalin and hoisted into a barrel. "That isn't going to work … too much room, even with the straw," Bofur said from his barrel. "Put her in with someone."

Cursing under his breath, Dwalin helped Rhu from the barrel and helped her into another one. He let go and allowed her to drop. She plopped down and stood, looking into the eyes of Fili. Rhu held her breath as she stood with her chest pressed tightly to the dwarf. "I can't do this," she squeaked out, looking away.

"Would you rather ride with my brother?" Fili nearly demanded, remembering how the two of them had gone on nights before. He knew jealousy was getting the best of him, but Fili could not help it. Women always flocked to Kili, why should she be any different. Perhaps he had been a fool all along to want her.

Rhu turned her eyes back to him, narrowing them. "Excuse me?" she hissed, trying to make some room between the two of them. They were soon enclosed in the barrel as a lid was placed over top. Thorin, Dwalin, and Bilbo made it into their barrels not a minute too soon. Voices could be heard in the tunnel leading to the cellar. The elves spoke amongst themselves as they began to roll each barrel closer to the trap door, complaining of how each one felt heavier than it should.

One by one the barrels were pushed, and splashed down into the water below. The flowed down the stream, bumping against one another or the walls of the tunnel, until they passed though the water gates and headed out into the open river. Water leaked though the air holes in many of the barrels, causing the dwarves much distress.

Rhu nearly shrieked at the feel of the cold water that was drenching herself and Fili. She let out a muffled cry as the barrel bounced about through the rapids, throwing her body roughly against the sides of the barrel. Fili brought his arms around her in an attempt to shield her. The barrel tumbled over and over though the river, and the two stared into each other's eyes. Rhu could feel her cheeks warming from the closeness.

Fili thought no more on his jealousy from the attention Rhu had shown Kili. He held her close, knowing that her body would be brusied … if they even managed to make it out of the river. He could no longer hold himself back, and pulled her closer, capturing her lips with his own. He could hear her gasp, and pulled back to see her blue eyes wide with shock. Fili leaned to her for another kiss as their barrel bobbled its way on down the river with the others.


	17. Arrival

**A/N:** _Thank you all again for your reviews, kind words, and your support. It means so much to me. :)_

_I hope you continue to enjoy. Review if you wish, lovelies! :-*_

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Arrival

Bilbo had been the first to reach the shore. He scrambled out of his barrel, drenching wet and shivering and sneezing all the while. The majority of the barrels had gathered near the bank, and the dwarves were doing their best to get out and on to the grass. Fili pulled his lips away from Rhu's long enough to get the lid off of their barrel when he'd heard the others calling out to one another.

Many of them were too tired from the ride to whine or complain, Bilbo included. He sneezed again, feeling a cold already coming on. The hobbit rested himself on the grass, watching as one by one, the dwarves crawled out of the water and onto the shore. Fili got his hands under Rhu enough to give her help her out. He soon followed, and took her by the hand to pull her out of the water with him.

Rhu shivered as she let go of Fili and fell down onto the grass. Unfortunately, they had no time to rest. The sun was slowly finding its way down, and they knew they wouldn't be able to remain by the water for long for fear of the wood elves coming after them. They all got to their feet, weary and cold, but at least free. Only now, they had no clue which way to go.

"What are you doing?" Thorin asked, watching as Rhu started up the bank.

The woman stopped only momentarily to turn and look at the dwarf king. "I'm going to Lake Town. I don't know about the rest of you, but I would rather not find my way back into an elven prison cell," she said, continuing her way on.

"But you do not even know which it is, do you?"

"I am going this way," she called back over her shoulder. "You can follow, or you can stay here."

Not in the mood to argue, and seeing that there was likely no other way, Thorin motioned for the rest of the company to follow. They caught up with Rhu just as she had stopped at a fork in the road. One direction clearly led back to Mirkwood, sending a chill down her back. And the other two paths, she had no idea. Her feet carried her to the far right, and the dwarves and their hobbit cautiously followed behind … for if they had remained with the barrels, they would have been captured. No sooner had they left, a group had arrived and gathered the remaining barrels, roping them together on a boat and carrying them on down the river.

Fili walked silently alongside Rhu, glancing over to her from time to time. His eyes drifted down to her lips, soft and plump, and he wished to taste them once more. She looked over, her blue eyes connecting with his, and she couldn't help but blush. Fili too became slightly red, and dropped back to walk beside his brother as Bilbo had moved up to walk with Rhu.

"What's the matter with you?" Kili asked, a silly grin crossing his face when he noticed how red his brother's face was.

"What? Nothing," Fili mumbled, watching the way Rhu moved her backside as she walked. It caused his cheeks to brighten even more, and he forced himself to look away at something else.

They stopped and moved off to the side just as the sun had finally gone down. A small fire was made to warm themselves, and they quickly fell asleep from their exhaustion. Morning seemed to come all too soon, as they were up before the sun even peaked over the hills.

They kept their pace steady, pushing themselves as much as they could until they'd finally come to a wide stone bridge. Across it was a large gate, and beyond that was Lake Town. Thorin looked to see most of his company sitting in the grass to the side of the path, half of them wanting to sleep. He too was tired, but they had made it. "I will go, and let them know of our intentions," Thorin said, nodding his head towards the guards that stood by the gate.

"Fili, Kili … come with me. Bilbo and Rhu will come as well." Thorin waited for his nephews, the hobbit, and Rhu to join him before starting across the bridge as the others waited behind. They were within mere feet when the guards took notice. "Who are you and what do you want?" one guard asked, keeping a watchful eye on the approaching group.

"I am Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the Mountain," Thorin stated proudly with his head high, and he looked it, even with his torn clothes. "I have come back, and I wish to see the Master of your town!"

The guards looked in awe at the dwarf who claimed to be a King. "And who are your companions?" another asked, pointing to the others.

"Kili and Fili of the race of Durin, my daughter's sons," Thorin said, speaking of his two young nephews. "Mr Baggins, who comes from the West. And Rhunia, a lady from Rivendell." Rhu was slightly surprised, with no hint of anger in Thorin's voice when he mentioned her or her home of Rivendell. She knew he was worn down, otherwise he would've jumped at the chance to insult her. She had no clue Bilbo had told the dwarf of her pitiful childhood.

After further questioning from the guards, Thorin could feel the annoyance rising. He sighed heavily and said, "Take us to your master."

"He is feasting," said the guard captain, earning several groans from Fili and Kili. "We have sick comrades, and we are famished," Kili complained. Fili was quick to chime in, and Bilbo as well until the guards had no choice but to comply, if only to shut them up. "Follow me then."

They crossed through the gate, and into the market place of the town. People had already begun to gather, watching and whispering. The guards led them to a long house, opening the doors to allow them in. People were seated at a long table, feasting with the Master of their town, who was seated at the head of the table. Everyone grew quiet as Thorin stepped forward.

"I am Thorin son of Thrain, King under the Mountain! I return!" Thorin again said proudly. Bilbo smiled wearily, seeing that Thorin hadn't looked so happy since they'd first started out. The people were already standing from their seats, and the Master jumped from his own chair with great haste. But perhaps those that rose the fastest were the group of wood elves. They glared at the group and cried out, "they are prisoners of our King! Wandering vagabond dwarves!"

"And is that true?" the Master asked, locking eyes with the dwarf king.

"It is true that we were wrongfully imprisoned by the elf king as we journeyed back to our home land!" Thorin growled looking at the elves. "I will not speak to the boat men of the elven king, but to the Master of this town."

The Master was hesitant, looking to the small group that had stumbled in on his feast, and then at the group of elves. He had no desire to make an enemy of Thranduil, but the same could be said about the King under the Mountain. In the end, he refused to hear any more from the elves, and refused to let them near the dwarves.

"Come, son of Thrain," the Master said to Thorin after guests had left his house. "We shall find you a house, with warm beds to rest your tired souls." It was a most welcomed notion. The rest of the dwarves were escorted into the town, and led to the house where Thorin, his nephews, Bilbo and Rhu were taken. Songs of the old days could be heard from outside, as the people of the town walked through the markets and sang.

Food was prepared and brought to the table, along with many mugs of ale. After getting cleaned up, the dwarves took a seat at the table and began a feast of their own, their mouths practically watering as they looked over the delicious foods before them. "Bilbo, come and sit!" Rhu called out to the hobbit as he emerged from his room. Though she couldn't stop herself from worrying, seeing the pale look about him, and hearing his little sneezes and sniffles.

"Here my lady, try this." Fili had piled a number of things on a plate and set it before the woman, a small smile on his face. Kili barely held in a giggle as he watched the two of them. "Try it, squirt! It's much better than that rabbit food you've been eating," Kili teased from across the table.

Rhu raised a brow, looking at the brothers and knowing they had something planned. They always did. She could hardly look Fili in the eye without her cheeks reddening, and her heart fluttering. And so she picked up a fork and sunk it into a piece of meat on the plate, biting off a piece and chewing before she swallowed.

It was well over an hour when they finally cleared away the food, but still remained at the table to finish the ale. Bilbo had made it just to his bed before he passed out cold, ignoring the laughter and howls that came from the dining hall. The spirits of the dwarves had certainly risen, now that they had full bellies and a place to sleep that wasn't the hard ground.

"Now no cheating, little lass!" Bofur piped, grinning as Rhu attempted to stand on one foot and drink from her mug. She failed miserably, having already consumed more than she ever had, and slumped back down to her seat.

"This is how ya do it, squirt," Kili stood from his seat and lifted his foot up in front of him, bringing his mug to his lips for a gulf. He swayed a little before falling on his backside, grinning up at the others as they laughed. Thorin, who sat in the corner conversing with Balin, paid no mind to his nephew, though he did manage a small chuckle.

"And what is the point of this game?" Rhu asked, taking a gulp from her mug. No one answered, they only gave shrugs, and Rhu knew it was only something they wanted to get a laugh from. She shook her head, trying to clear her vision as she finished off the remainder of her ale. A hic-up escaped her lips, followed by a loud belch.

The room grew silent, and the dwarves looked at the woman in shock. She cocked her head slightly to the side before erupting in a fit of laughter. They too laughed, not having seen her let loose so much before. "A woman after my own heart," Fili joked with a smirk.

Rhu giggled, looking to the blonde dwarf that sat at her side. She let a hand drift down under the table, which came to rest on his knee. Fili jumped slightly, catching the glimpse of mischief in her eyes. His breathing stalled when her hand began to creep its way up this thigh. He stared at her, long and hard for a moment before standing and pulling her up. Picking her up over his shoulder, Fili started towards the stairs. "You've had enough for one night, miss!" He chuckled, wobbling up each step as she protested.

"Oi! Put me down, right now!"

Thorin watched as his nephew disappeared up the stairs with the woman, almost daring to follow after. He harbored no ill will towards Rhunia anymore, but that did not mean he wished to see Fili making a fool of himself over her.

"I said … put me down." Rhu squealed and squirmed until Fili had let her go. She grabbed onto him to keep her balance, and looked up to meet his eyes. She felt sick, from too much ale … and at the same time, desire, still remembering how Fili had kissed her as they had floated down the river. She thought it to be a dream, as she had dreamed of him before. But it wasn't … it was real.

She brought a hand up and pulled him to her, gently nibbling on his lower lip. She smiled, hearing the groan that left his throat. "Rhu," was all he managed to get out before she turned him and shoved him onto the bed. Rhu nearly fell down on top of the dwarf, straddling his lap as he struggled to sit up. She captured his lips with hers, while her hands moved wildly to pull the buttons loose on his shirt.

Fili pulled back, moving his hands up to take hers. "Rhunia, listen to me." She looked at him, hunger and intrigue in her eyes. "We cannot do this." He gently kissed her hands before lifting her up off of him and setting her down on the bed. She huffed, reaching to pull him down to her. And it looked as though tears were forming, in her mind he was refusing her.

Rhu closed her eyes and fell back onto the bed, asleep before her head hit the pillow. Fili smiled weakly, pulling a blanket over her. He'd barely been able to stop himself. He wanted her. But he was an honorable dwarf, and if he ever did have her, they would both fully know what they were doing. Breathing heavily, Fili closed the door quietly behind him before making his way to his own bed.


	18. Tell Me You Want Me

**A/N: **_Just another quick thank you to all of you lovelies! You guys are the best. :-* As always, review and enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Tell Me You Want Me

_"Straighten your back," Fili said, trying not to smirk as he watched Rhu scowl. "We've been at this all day," she growled under her breath, straightening up. Fili let his eyes rake over her body, watching how her breasts moved as she breathed. "I told you, we need to work on your form. Now, left then right then left again." Unhappy, Rhu swung her sword in the pattern Fili had shown her, wondering if he was just doing it to get a rise out of her. _

_"Good," the blonde dwarf smirked. "Let's try two swords now." He handed her another one and waited for her to take up position, shaking his head. "No, like this." Fili stood closely behind her and lifted her arms into a better fighting stance, holding them in place. "See, this is a better way of protecting yourself." He ran his hands along her arms and rested them on her sides. His hands slowly trailed down to her hips, and he gripped them lightly to pull her closer to him. Rhu sucked in a breath, feeling her arms begin to tremble. Her heart beat faster at feeling him against her, every part of him. Fili moved his hands down further, dipping them beneath the hem of her britches. "Tell me you want me," he growled in her ear. Rhu closed her eyes, moaning as she felt his tongue begin to move across the skin of her neck. "I need you," she panted helplessly._

Groaning, she rolled over in the bed, burying her face in the pillow to keep the sunlight out of her eyes. Rhu was already cursing herself, only half remembering what had happened their first night in Lake Town. Most of it was a blur, but she remembered Fili … how much she had wanted him, and how he wouldn't have her. She knew he likely had his own reasons, but it didn't stop her from feeling disappointed.

They sounds of the dwarves downstairs grew louder and louder as the morning progressed, forcing Rhu to finally pull herself out of bed. She scrambled around in the wardrobe, huffing when the only thing the women of the town had left her with was dresses. Luckily, she got her hands on the only pair of trousers and a shirt stuffed in the back of the wardrobe. She took them and headed out to get washed up before joining the dwarves in the dining hall.

"Where is Bilbo?" she asked, taking a seat next to Balin. "He has gone off to the healing house for a bit, my lady," Balin replied with a half smile. "Master Baggins will be just fine."

Rhu sighed heavily, feeling awkward now that her dear little friend probably wouldn't be back for quite some time. After eating a bit of the breakfast that was left for them, Rhu left the dwarves to themselves as she headed for the main door. She thought herself lucky that Fili was not in the dining hall, and still likely sleeping. The only thing that stopped her was Thorin, who gently took hold of her arm to catch her attention. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I … I owe you an apology," Thorin sighed, having thought over what Bilbo had told him about her. It had been in his mind for days after they'd escaped Mirkwood. "I have treated you harshly since you have been with us and for that I am sorry."

Her soft blue eyes watched him, slightly shocked. If he knew what she wanted to do with his nephew … and almost succeeded … an apology would have been the last thing on his mind and out of his mouth. But she offered a smile and nodded anyway. "It is fine. We have both been unfair to one another." Her words did ease his mind, though the tension could still be felt. He released her arm and allowed her to go out the door.

The streets were filled with the laughter and songs of the towns people, still overjoyed at the return of the King under the Mountain. Rhu didn't recognize any of the songs, but a smile crossed her face nonetheless. She knew how happy it made the dwarves, seeing how much their spirits had raised in only a day. She was quick to find the healing house where Bilbo was being looked after. Rhu was led to a room, and her eyes rested on the little Halfling.

"How are you feeling?"

Bilbo got a hand up to cover his mouth as a sneeze took over, rumbling through this chest. "I will be fine," he sniffled. "But what's on your mind?"

Rhu remained silent, as one of the healers entered the room and left a cup of herbal tea on the small table for Bilbo. "What? Nothing. I am worried about you…" she said, looking down at her feet. Bilbo scoffed, reaching for the cup of tea. It was one of the many things he was glad to have, as he missed his afternoon tea back in Bag End. "As I said, I will be fine. Now, did something happen?"

By the look in her eyes when she glanced up, Bilbo knew it had. He knew she felt something for Fili, he just didn't know how much. But Bilbo decided not to push it, she was his friend and she had been kind enough to come and see him. The two sat and talked for nearly an hour, with Bilbo telling her things about his home and the habits of hobbits.

"And how old will you be tomorrow?" he asked, when she had mentioned something about her birthday during their talk. "Twenty five, though it doesn't feel like it." The last few weeks had proved to be hectic on her mind, and body. She was skinnier, and more tired than she had ever felt in her life. She would be twenty five in a day, but felt as though she was a century old. "You need to rest," she said, taking Bilbo's empty tea cup and setting it aside. "Sleep, and I will visit you again soon."

Bilbo did not object, feeling the effects of the herbs settling in. Rhu was merely a blur as the hobbit shut his eyes, and she left him to rest.

The dwarves sat gathered around the hearth in the main hall of the house, laughing merrily and drinking from their mugs. They questioned Rhu for details about their burglar when she'd returned. "He is doing better, do not worry," she replied simply, taking a seat at the table. She could feel eyes watching her, his eyes. Rhu couldn't bring herself to look over at Fili, she felt her cheeks warming at the thought of what she'd done the night before. And she wondered if he'd said anything to his brother, as she caught the goofy smiles Kili would get when he looked at her.

The woman snapped out of her thoughts as Thorin's voice filled the room. "The Master has asked us all to join him at his feast tonight."

And the night came soon. Rhu had stripped off the trousers and shirt she'd found earlier in the day, and pulled a silky blue gown from the wardrobe. Much as she hated wearing them, she had to admire its beauty. Rhu slipped into the soft fabric and headed out to join the others.

Kili stifled a laugh at the look on his brother's face as Rhu descended down the stairs. Though he did see why his brother was so attracted to the woman. Fili knew he was gawking but he could not help himself. The soft blue gown nearly matched her eyes, and was mixed with an emerald green in the flowing sleeves. It dipped down modestly, but clung tight enough to her chest. Fili bit his lip and turned to join his uncle, who was making his way out of the house.

The beaming smile on Rhu's face quickly dropped as she watched Fili retreat out behind Thorin. She wanted to turn and go back to her room, not wanting to join any kind of feast that night. Did Fili not want her? The thoughts plagued her mind, as she desperately tried to push them away. Thankfully Kili proved to be a better distraction. She smiled as the young dwarf bounded over and offered his arm.

"My lady. Allow me to escort you." Kili grinned as she wrapped her arm through his. He knew she was upset, and he knew his brother was being a fool not to act on his feelings. Kili thought of her as the sister he'd never had, it had only been himself and Fili looking out for each other their whole lives. Now he had someone else to look out for.

They joined the others in the Master's home, taking a seat at his long table. Rhu sat comfortably between Kili and Ori, not bothering to look at Fili. She smiled at Ori, trying not to laugh at the blush that graced his cheeks. The Master joined them soon after their arrival and the feast began. It seemed to last for hours, and after many courses, Rhu only wished that it would end soon enough. That wasn't the case when more food was brought out, with another keg of ale for the guests.

Fili did what he could to keep himself busy. He laughed and joked with his brother, ate and drank until he was full. Though the whole time he was so consumed in his thoughts that he barely felt his brother nudging him. "What is it?" he asked, brows furrowed.

Kili nodded his head towards the door, or more towards Rhu, who was hastily making her way out. "You haven't looked at her since the feast began," the dark haired dwarf said. "You're only hurting yourself, and her." It didn't take Fili long before he had stood and left the Master's home as well. His pace was quick as he headed back to the house, his heart beating faster and faster with each step.

She was nowhere that he could see when he stepped through the door. Fili quietly walked up the stairs, and nudged open the door to her room. She stood, staring out the window, her wavy hair shining in the moonlight that leaked into the room.

"Why did you leave?"

His voice startled her. Rhu looked over her shoulder, but gave no answer. She folded her arms before turning to look at him. "I was tired, and I've had enough for one night." Her voice was low, almost a growl, and Fili understood that she was frustrated with him. He'd intentionally avoided her the best he could that day, even if it was unfair to the both of them.

"Rhu … I…."

"Do you not desire me?" She interrupted, seeing the confused look on his face. "Have I done something?" Rhu remembered what Thorin had said to her weeks ago … his wish for her to stay away from his nephew. She couldn't do it, her heart and her mind wouldn't let her any longer. Each day she wanted him more, wanted him to hold her and whisper in her ear. To think that he didn't want the same was tearing her apart.

"You've done nothing, I just,"

The woman huffed, throwing her hands up. "Then what!" her voice raised and her eyes narrowed. "Just … forget it. I'm sure there are many women here you would rather share a bed with."

Fili frowned angrily, stepping closer to close the gap between them. "Have you gone mad?" he questioned, reaching out towards her. His eyes widened when she placed her hands on his chest and tried to push him away. "Get out! Go, now!" Rhu yelled, pushing as hard as she could. She was furious, not at him, but at herself for letting herself feel anything.

Barely keeping his balance, Fili grabbed Rhu's wrists and spin her around, wrapping his arms around her. He knew she would strike him if he gave her the chance. "Let me go, Fili," she growled, struggling beneath his grip. He only held her tighter as she wriggled. Her movements slowed when she felt his lips press against the side of her neck.

Chills moved over her body, feeling his breath against her skin. Fili's gripped loosened when she stopped struggling, and he turned her around to face him. His lips quickly found their way to hers, and she moaned when he slipped his tongue in her mouth. Her hands worked on the buttons of his shirt until she had it off. He pulled at the strings holding her dress together in the back, allowing the fabric to drop down off of her shoulders onto the floor.

Pulling away to catch his breath, Fili took a step back, his eyes raking over her body. He wouldn't deny himself the pleasure of having her any more. Fili took her in his arms and lowered her onto the bed. He bent down to join her, looking at the number of bruises that graced her skin, left there from their horrid ride in the barrel. His lips trailed over them, leaving gentle kisses on each one while she worked desperately on the buckle of his trousers, finally getting them down and allowing him to kick them off.

Fili's lips trailed over Rhu's stomach, up over her chest, and back to her lips as he settled himself gently on top of her. Both knew what they wanted, feeling the fierce desire coursing through their naked bodies.


	19. You Love Her

**A/N: **_I just wanted to remind you guys that this, of course, my first fanfiction. That being said, I am so grateful to those that have left such kind reviews, have been so sweet to me through PMs, and have followed along. I did receive a couple of hateful messages recently, so you guys don't know what your kindness really means to me. :-*_

_On another note, if you all wish me to go into further detail when it comes to Rhu and Fili, I will be happy to change the story rating and do so. Just let me know, otherwise I'll leave it as it is. _

_I hope you continue to enjoy this story. As always, review if you wish! :)_

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: You Love Her

The sun was just rising over the hills as Fili began to rouse. He sucked in the air through this nose and a smile tugged at his lips, his mind racing with thoughts of Rhu and the feel of her skin against his the night before, the image of her writhing in pleasure beneath him, their releases rocking over their bodies multiple times. His eyes fluttered open, and he looked over hoping to see her beside him. Instead, he was alone in the bed they had shared.

The blonde dwarf threw back the sheets and crawled from the bed, striding across the cold floor to gather his clothes before joining the others in the dining hall. Rhu was not among them, causing him to worry. Had he done something wrong? Kili took note of the tension that swarmed around his brother, wondering what had gone on …. though from the sounds that came from Rhu's room through the night, he already knew.

"Do you know where Rhu is?" Fili asked quietly, looking at his brother.

"She's gone," Kili started before being interrupted.

"Gone! What do you mean?" His body began tense, his heart heavy at the thought of losing her already. They'd seen each other in the most intimate of ways, she had bared part of her soul to him, and now the mere thought of not being able to see her smiling face nearly brought him to his knees.

Kili grumbled, though he did want to laugh at how soft his brother had become lately. "As I was saying," he stated, watching as Fili held his breath. "She's gone for a walk through the town. I think she went to see Bilbo as well." A knowing smirk crossed his features, while a frown formed on Fili's lips. "You love her," Kili said, and from the look on Fili's face, he knew it was true.

"I … I don't know," Fili sighed, moving to take a seat by the table. He didn't know what to think. He had only been with her one night, but he had spent many others dreaming of her, and wanting her. He couldn't close his eyes at night without seeing her face, beautiful blue eyes, dark wavy hair that trailed down her back. And during the days she consumed his every thought, the way she smiled, the soft laugh that would often escape her lips.

"I have to go find her." Starting towards the door, Fili nodded to Kili, glad to see that his uncle was not yet up. He wasn't sure if Thorin knew what had happened, at the moment he didn't care. The only thing that mattered to him was finding Rhu.

The people of the town had carried on with their daily lives even with the dwarves there, though they still rejoiced and sang their songs too. Fili walked through the streets, nodding his head to those he passed, until he'd reach the healing house where Bilbo was. It was still early in the morning, but the hobbit was wide awake, sitting up in his bed and sipping on a cup of tea. "She was here, earlier," Bilbo said when Fili asked about Rhu. He studied the dwarf, watched how his hands twitched, or the way his pupils dilated when he said her name. "Is something wrong?"

Fili shook his head, but wondered what she had said to Bilbo. He knew that the two of them had grown to be close friends. Fili stayed at Bilbo's side for a while longer, only leaving when the healers came to take Bilbo for a bath. He thought maybe Rhu had gone back to the house, and so he did the same. He was disappointed to see that she hadn't, and he had no idea where to look. He decided to wait it out, to give her time. She would come back … to him, to his heart.

Picking up a knife from the table in the dining hall of the house, Fili pulled a chair over to the hearth and sat down, picking up a small piece of unburned wood from the fireplace. "What are you doing?" Kili asked, seeing his brother whittling away at the wood.

"Bilbo said it was her birthday," Fili said, not taking his eyes away from his work. They had nothing at that moment, not until they got back to Erebor. No coin to buy anything … she would have something from him, even if it was just some small trinket he made. Kili left him to his work, eager to see the town himself.

The dwarves were just getting ready for supper, helping to bring in another barrel of ale and setting loaves of bread out on the table. As they worked, Fili shuffled around through the cabinets and end tables until he'd found a piece of twine that would work. He slipped the twine through the little hole in the piece of wood he'd carved and shoved it into his pocket. He was heading for the door when his uncle called out to him.

"It's nearly supper time, where are you going?"

Fili hesitated before answering, "Lady Rhunia has not returned. I would like to go find her…" He stared hard at Thorin, seeing a hint of disapproval in the dwarf king's eyes. After a few tense moments, Thorin finally nodded his head and sent Fili on out the door.

He could not wait any longer with the hopes that she would come back. The sun was nearly finding its way over the hills, and she had been gone all day. Fili found her settled on a hillside just by the lake, her back pressed against a tree. "Rhu." She jumped slightly and her eyes fluttered open when her name fell from his lips.

"Are you well?" She asked, hurrying to her feet as he moved to be beside her. Rhu searched his face for answers, as he searched hers.

"Me? I am fine, though I have worried about you all day." His heart beat picked up when a small smile spread on her beautifully pouted lips. "You have been gone all day. Have I … do I displease you?" Fili couldn't help the blush that crept onto his face when he thought about it. "I mean, last night. Was I…"

Rhu's eyes widened when she understood what Fili meant to ask. She brought a hand up and rested her fingers on his lips, feeling his warm breath underneath them. "No! Of course not," she whispered. She trailed her fingers over his skin, tracing his lips several times before dropping her hand. He reached for it, taking hers in his. "I only…" Rhu mumbled, finding it hard to get the words out. "I have brought shame to you," she finally said, lowering her eyes to the ground.

Fili placed a hand beneath her jaw and lifted so that he could look into her eyes, wondering what she had meant. "You are a prince of your people. I am nothing but a woman." Rhu did not feel ashamed that she had been with Fili. She'd done nothing but think about him that day, remembering how gentle yet animalistic he had been when they were together.

"_I need you…" Rhu panted as Fili's hands wandered her body. The more he touched her, the hungrier she grew for him. "Fili, please." Fili smirked as his lips met hers, the angelic sound of her voice as she begged him nearly drove him wild. He wanted her, more than anything. But he also feared that he would hurt her. She looked to be so fragile, her body like a piece of glass beneath him that could shatter at any minute. His lips trailed down to her neck, suckling on the soft skin until he could no longer hold himself back. Rhu bit down on her lip, a moan escaping her mouth when Fili finally entered her. He left her only for a moment until she'd wrapped her legs around him and pulled him back. _

Fili brought his lips down to hers, pulling her from her thoughts, from their most intimate memory together. "You are everything, my lady," he said after pulling back to look at her, a sigh of relief leaving her own mouth. "I have something for you."

Reaching down into his pocket, Fili pulled out the piece of wood he had spent the day carving on. He gently turned her, brushing her hair out of the way so that he could hang the small trinket around her neck. Once he had it fastened, he turned her back to face him.

Tears were filling her eyes as she looked down to see what it was. A small, beautifully carved bird. Rhu smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. "It's … so wonderful," she said, leaning forward to kiss him. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, eliciting a quiet moan from Fili.

He held her in his arms, knowing what Kili had said to be true. He did love her. Fili loved her. Though he wondered if she felt the same. "Happy birthday, àlainn," he whispered in her ear. Rhu pulled her head back to look at him, a smile on her face although she could not understand. "What did you call me?"

"Beautiful."

The two waited until night fell before returning to the house. The dwarves were seated at the table, just finishing their supper. Rhu was delighted to see that Bilbo was among them. "The healers have warned me to rest," the hobbit said as they moved to sit by the fireplace. Many of them noticed the small bird that hung around Rhu's neck, but made no move to say anything. Thorin found himself staring at it long and hard for a while before looking away. He would see the occasional looks Fili and Rhu exchanged, watching the way she smiled when she glanced over at him.

They remained in the Lake Town for several more days, filling their bellies and enjoying the good rest while Bilbo regained his strength and slowly fought off the cold that had taken his body. Rhu spent the days looking after the Halfling while the dwarves wandered around the town. And the nights … she spent with Fili, allowing herself to be completely free with him until the morning came and he was forced to sneak back to his own bed.

Everyone had gathered for breakfast, as Thorin sat at the head of the table and looked to them all. "Now that our burglar is feeling better, it is time that we finish out quest," he said, with not a one of them making a sound. "The Master will allow us to have ponies, as well as supplies. Get some rest, we set out tomorrow."

The house was quiet, save for the quiet moans and groans of pleasure that came from Rhu's room. Hours passed, and they still lay awake in each other's arms, sweat rolling down their naked bodies. Rhu trailed her fingers lightly over Fili's chest, playing with the small blonde curls. He stroked the soft silky hair on her head, leaving small kisses on her forehead, a smile never leaving either one of the their faces.

"Do you trust me?" Fili asked quietly, feeling her heart beat against his skin.

Her kind blue eyes looked up to meet his. "You know I do," she responded, her hand coming to a stop as she felt his hand moving swiftly through her hair, the other joining it. After a while, she reached up to feel several small braids lined tightly though out the rest of her hair.

"You are mine. Unless you wish it otherwise."

Rhu's feminine laugh stirred feelings inside of him, making him feel more happy and alive then he ever had before. "I have been yours for quite some time now," she said, leaning over to kiss him. "Maybe you just didn't know it."

Fili stayed that night, with Rhu asleep in his arms, even after morning had come. They were dressed and sitting in the dining hall when the others woke. The company filled their stomachs and left the house soon after. They all thanked the Master of the town before setting out to continue their journey.


	20. I Won't Be Without You

**A/N:** _I am so sorry for not getting a chapter up sooner, guys and gals. After receiving a few more rather unkind messages, I wanted to take some time away to clear my head. But as always, I thank you for your continued support and kindness you've shown for this silly story. :)_

_To the guest that reviewed, thank you so much. I am glad you like Rhu and Fili, I'm having a blast writing for them both! And to everyone else that reviewed (as usual) thank you! :-*_

* * *

Chapter Twenty: I Won't Be Without You

It had only been a day or so since they had set out from Lake Town, and yet many of the dwarves were already wishing they hadn't left so hastily. The Lonely Mountain was before them, it was home, but the leaves were falling and winter would soon be upon them. They had gotten too used to having the warm beds to sleep in and plenty of good food to fill their stomachs.

Rhu had hardly said a word since they set out, with only the occasional word to Bilbo, or the stolen glances with Fili. She glanced over her shoulder from time to time, a smile creeping its way onto her face as she watched the blonde dwarf with his brother. The others spoke very little as well, and when they did, it was only in quieter tones.

Fili watched the way Rhu's body moved as she walked, watching the way her hips swayed and her round bottom … "You looked so nice in that dress," he said coming up beside her, his voice trailing off as he thought back to how beautiful she had looked nights early in the blue dress she'd worn to the Masters dinner.

"I do not think you would have been able to look at me without getting distracted had I worn that dress…" Rhu said quietly, watching the sly grin that formed on his pouted lips.

The first night they stopped to make camp, he could barely stop himself from wanting to take Rhu off alone and take her for himself. He craved the feel of her skin on his, the taste of her lips, the way her body caved to his desires. Most of the dwarves lay huddled around the fire, sleep already upon them. Fili lay on his side, staring into the blue orbs that were Rhunia's eyes. They remained still for what seemed like hours, until Fili was sure everyone was now asleep.

He leaned forward and tugged Rhu to him forcefully, eliciting a small squeak from her. He captured her lips with his, enjoying the feel of her tongue sliding into his mouth. It wasn't long before he rolled her over onto her back and had her arms pinned firmly behind her head. "Fili, what are you doing?" she whispered, nearly breathless.

"What does it look like?" he growled in her ear, nibbling on the soft skin there.

Rhu struggled under his grip, wanting just what he did. The only thing that stopped her was fear. "We can't risk waking anyone," she said quietly, finally freeing her hands. She bit her lip to hold in a moan as his hands wandered down to her chest. "Fili…"

Huffing, he knew she was right and had no choice but to stop and roll back off of her. "Fine," Fili grumbled, pulling her over close to him. If he could not have her, he would at least have her near him as they slept, as he always did now. He rested his head in the crook of her neck and soon the two of them drifted off to sleep.

The next day was much like the one previous. They rode in near silence. Bilbo steered his pony close to Balin's, listening to the older dwarfs stories of Dale, the city destroyed by the wrath of Smaug. And Erebor … the closer they got, the more hopeful they became, thought they did not know if the dragon had gone from the mountain, or if he still remained there.

Camp was made as the sun began to set, and a small fire was built simply for the warmth. The company ate very little before settling down for the night. Fili held Rhu in his arms tightly, not only glad to have her near him, but glad for the extra warmth. Winter was not far off, and the chill in the air grew colder and colder as the days passed.

His eyes had just closed as he felt her turn to face him. He smiled, feeling the small kisses she pressed against his skin. Though his eyes darted open when a hand trailed down and slipped into his trousers. "Perhaps you shouldn't," he started, already feeling himself hardening beneath her touch. "I will not be able to control myself."

Fili's words had no effect on Rhu. Her hand did just what she knew Fili was desiring, but she was surprised when he lightly gripped her wrist and pulled it away. "I thought you…"

"I do," he growled, almost cursing himself for stopping her. "But I do not think everyone is asleep." Fili had heard the squeaks coming from Bilbo. Whether the Halfling was only dreaming, or could not find sleep, he did not know. But he wasn't going to risk someone seeing what they both wanted to do. Fili gently kissed Rhu on the nose and turned her back around, urging her to sleep before he changed his mind.

The sun was barely up when they were back on the move. Rhu rode near the back with Bilbo, talking quietly with the hobbit about what the two might do once their adventure with the dwarves was finished. "You must visit the Shire. I just know you would love it," Bilbo said, puffing his chest out a bit with pride. Rhu smirked and nodded her head in agreement, having not gotten the chance to actually see the Shire before.

"A word with you, nephew." Fili turned his head, surprised to see his uncle riding along beside him and watching him intently. The two nudged their ponies and rode a little ways ahead of the others. "I cannot condone what the two of you have been doing," Thorin said sternly, his voice trailing off as he looked back over to his nephew.

"And what would that be, uncle?"

Thorin's icy blue eyes narrowed, he loved Fii and Kili, but would always do what was necessary when it came to them both. "You are a prince, Fili. Things are expected of you." He had no problem with Rhunia now, only with the fact that she still lived with elves. He pitied her more than anything, but he could not accept Fili's choice to bed the woman. He'd held his tongue for too long as it was.

"I love her," the blonde dwarf finally blurted out. Fili did not like the scoff that followed from Thorin, nor did he enjoy the ill manner his uncle was in.

"Love?" Thorin asked, shaking his head. "You are young. You know nothing of love."

"And you do?"

Thorin brought his pony to a quick halt, glaring over at Fili. "She is mine," Fili said, also coming to a stop. "I will leave your company if it means having her by my side." The words stunned even Fili, it amazed him at how quickly he'd come to care for her. With the possibility of leaving both his uncle and brother behind for Rhu scared him inside.

"You will be silent, and I will hear no more of it!" Thorin bellowed, guiding his pony onward and leaving sullen Fili behind as the rest of the company had finally caught up. No one said a word, or even dared look in the direction of either of them, having heard their yells.

Midday was upon them when they reached the outskirts of the mountain. The dwarves scrambled off of their ponies, giving the animals a chance to rest as they stared up at the dark mountain. Fili had stalked off a ways, having not spoken or even looked at Thorin since that morning. His uncle was like his father, but Fili knew what he wanted, and no one would move him from it.

"What is it?"

A light voice rang in his ears, bringing a small smile to his lips. Rhu stood, her eyes trained on Fili. She hadn't heard much of his argument with Thorin, but enough to know that his uncle knew what they'd been doing. She slowly walked over and sat next to him on the ground, the others well out of sight. "Tell me what troubles you," she said, gently touching her fingertips to his cheek.

Fili thought long and hard before turning to meet her eyes. "Thorin does not approve of," he stopped as her hand dropped from his face, she already knew what he meant to say. "I told him I would leave if it meant…"

"I should've never … this is my fault." Rhu looked away, pulling herself up off the ground. She started back to the others, only to be stopped as Fili grabbed onto her wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"I am going to collect my things and," she paused, noting the panicked look in his eyes. Rhu cared for him, but she couldn't allow Fili to make a mistake that would bring him sorrow the rest of his life. "I will go back to Rivendell. I will not be the one to come between you and your uncle … your king."

Before she could say more, Fili had pulled her down into his lap, restraining her from doing any such thing. "Let me go, Fili," Rhu hissed, trying to pull from his grasp. He only lifted her slightly and then set her back down so that she was facing him. He let go of her and cupped her face in his hands before gently pressing a kiss onto her lips. "I will not lose you," he growled before another kiss. "I won't be without you, àlainn." His eyes drifted up to the braids in her hair. She was his, in almost every way that she could be.

She said nothing, feeling as though the air had left her chest. Taking a moment to compose herself, it wasn't long before Rhu had her hands tangled in Fili's hair as she brought him in for a deep kiss. She wrapped her legs around him as her tongue danced wildly with his. A moan left the back of Fili's throat, and he allowed his hands to drift away from her face, down her body until they'd reached the hem of her trousers. He dipped a hand in, causing Rhu to gasp underneath their kiss.

"Fili, wait.

He could not stop himself now. "No one is near. Trust me, my lady." He wanted to throw her down and take her then, his desire swelling inside of him intensely. Their time would come again, and he would make due with making her happy for the time being. Fili's hand drifted further down, finding just what he craved. Rhu left out a muffled groan, pressing her lips to Fili's so that she would not cry out from the pleasurable feel of his calloused fingers as they worked.

It was some time later when the two quietly made their way back to where the others had set up a small camp. Most of them did not notice. Kili had a silly grin on his handsome features, while Bilbo scratched his head looking up at Rhu and then to Fili, his little cheeks turning a light shade of pink when he realized.

"We need someone to go and check the Front Gate," Thorin had been saying when they returned. He stared at Fili for a moment before waving Kili over. "Fili, Kili, you will both go. And Master Baggins will accompany you."

Rhu felt her mouth gape open, knowing that Thorin was sending Fili off to keep him away from her. Her brows furrowed, and she wondered how he could put his own nephew at risk just so that he didn't have to deal with it. Her fists clenched tightly, and she felt her heart drop as she watched the three of them start off.

Thorin had thought nothing more of his nephews actions with the woman. They all knew Fili and Kili had the sharpest eyes, and Bilbo was their burglar. He did not expect to turn around and see Rhu standing behind him, her hands firmly on her hips as her blue eyes bore into him. "I think you and I need to talk…"


	21. To my lovely followers

****AUTHORS NOTE, NOT A CHAPTER****

My dear sweet followers, I sincerely apologize that I have not updated this story (I know, it's been months :/ ). I haven't been able to do much writing, due to sickness and a busy work schedule.

Anyway... I will have a new chapter up very very soon, hopefully and likely before the end of the week. I want to thank you awesome guys and gals who have been hanging in there with me. You have no idea how happy it makes me! :')

**ALSO - I was thinking about how I wanted to end the story. I'm not sure about going with the ending that the book had (those that have read it know what happens...) I'm seriously thinking about having Fili live after the battle. If you guys want me to stick to the original book ending, let me know either through PM or leave a comment. Otherwise, I may go with a changed ending... ;)**

Stay tuned for the next chapter... :D

**to be removed when next chapter is posted**


End file.
